The Sunaluna
by warriorlover1492
Summary: Sakura is sent to Suna in order to find a Bingo Book member known as "The Lamb". She stumbles upon the Sand Siblings and the ban together to find this criminal. Rated M for possible Lemon.
1. Chapter 1: The Mission

**Hey Guys! I thought about starting a new story, so here it is. I will get back to the other one as soon as I can but I've got a bit of writers block with it. Please enjoy this one, as I've thought it through till the end! Anyways, as always please please READ AND REVIEW! If I don't get any reviews these first few chapters, then I don't write anymore. Capesh?**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto. Or Gaara for that matter. Although he can do what I want him to do in this story. *Maniacal laugh* ;)**

**The Sunaluna: Chapter One**

"Ok guys! I'm done with my shift for now, but if you need anything just give me a call!" Sakura Haruno yelled down the hall to the other nurses. Ino popped out of her patient's room and nodded before going back in to administer their medicine.

Shizune appeared behind Sakura and gave her a meaningful look.

"Sakura Haruno. Get your butt home before I take it home for you!" Shizune growled.

Sakura knew that she wasn't trying to be mean. The Haruno girl had had a long day with a bunch of patients coming in. From little splinters to straight on genjutsu, Sakura was busy from dawn until dusk. These ninja needed the med-nins for _everything_. Maybe she did deserve this little break.

"I'll see you in a few days then Shizune," Sakura smiled warmly as she made her way out of the hospital lobby and ouside.

She walked over the bridge and towards the apartment complexes. Just as her keys were making themselves towards the door, a shadow appeared behind Sakura. She stiffened and twirled around, her chakra built up in her fist and murder in her eyes.

"Sakura! It's me!" Kakashi yelped out as Sakura's fist made its way to his face. "I have a message for you from the Hokage!"

Sakura seemed to realize that it was Kakashi and stopped her fist just an inch away from his face.

"God, don't sneak up on me like that Kakashi!" Sakura growled at her old sensei. "What does Lady Tsunade need?"

"She wants you in her office immediately," and with that, Kakashi crinkled his eye in a smile and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

_Might as well change into my ANBU outfit really quick_, Sakura thought, feeling like this was an ANBU Mission that lady Tsunade needed her for. Kakashi wouldn't have come himself if it wasn't important.

She finished unlocking her door and opened it. An empty, but small apartment greeted her.

It had a simple look to it, with hints of feminine touches. There was a small brown couch in the living room with a coffee table in front of it. The table contained a vase of flowers that Sakura bought from the Yamanaka flower shop and a picture frame of Team 7.

Sakura looked at the photo, picking it up and reminiscing the day that they had taken it. The pinkette was smiling warmly in between Nartuto and Sasuke, who were glaring at each other. Kakashi, thankfully not reading his Icha Icha book, was standing behind the three with his hands in a fatherly fashion on top of the two boys' heads.

She placed the photo and her purse on the coffee table. Walking to her quaint bedroom, Sakura strode over to her closet.

She proceeded to take off her nursing uniform and put on the ANBU typical uniform. She had a smiling cat mask that she placed over her face to hide her identity. She put on the rest of the outfit with ease, having done it countless times before.

After putting it on, Sakura looked at herself in the mirror. _Looking good Sakura_.

Using her extremely controlled chakra, Sakura transported to the Hokage's office.

* * *

Tsunade jumped a bit when her student appeared before her. She should have been used to it by now, but it never ceased to amaze her at how fast her Leaf Shinobi were. Taking a sip of her sake, Tsunade looked over her old student.

Sakura had matured well, filling out from her childish looks and becoming a fine woman. She hated sending her out on missions like this one, but it would have to do.

"Sakura, I have a mission of the utmost importance," Tsunade started, glaring at her student. "You know the Bingo Book front to back, so I assume you know all there is to know about a mysterious criminal known as 'The Lamb'. Am I correct?" Tsunade looked Sakura in the eyes as she nodded.

There wasn't very much about The Lamb, but what was there was just the fact that it was a little girl and her crimes included treason and murder, many murders. She was No. 3 in the Book, but Tsunade knew that Sakura could handle this one by herself, along with the help of a certain group of Sand Shinobi.

"The last message we got from Suna stated that there have been a series of three murders so far that have been killed like the way that The Lamb kills her victims. The victims were literally chopped like a lamb at the slaughter. This could be just a copy cat who wants to prove something, but who knows? Keep on your toes with this one Sakura. Track her down and kill her. End of discussion."

Tsunade got up from her chair and went over to her former student. Putting both hands on the other girl's shoulders, Tsunade looked into her green eyes and could see the determination and confidence instilled into her through training. "Now, go on and make me proud."

"Hai, Lady Tsunade!" Sakura said as she proceeded to do a hand sign that transported her back out of the Hokage's office and back into her apartment.

Tsunade just coughed from the smoke left behind.

"Shizune! Open a window in here!" She yelled as she sat behind her desk to continue doing her paperwork.

**So how's this for a start? Well anyways. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW and I will LOVE YOU FOREVER! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Gaara of the Sand

**Hey Guys! This is Chapter Two! I would like to thank rainingplatinum445 for their awesome review! It's people like you who make me like to write! **

**As always, please, please, please, read and review! I cannot stress that enough! Thanks guys 3**

_I've been going for a while, I should almost be there but I can rest for a bit. _Sakura thought while on the edge of the dense forest that was surrounded by dry desert.

It was night and the moon was shining over the dunes of the sand, making it look serene and like a paradise more than a wasteland. Taking a deep swig of her water bottle, Sakura sat against a tree and just sat there, catching her breath. She loved it here at the edge of the forest and wished it could last forever.

There was a slight rustling, but thanks to Sakura lending her chakra to her ears, she heard it loud and clear. Getting up and hopping onto the tree, Sakura pulled out a kunai and looked through the leaves. Their were flashes of red and yellow as Sakura yelped and fell down to keep from being knocked over from a death grip of one of her good friends.

"AHHH! Sakura! I didn't realize it was you!" Temari exclaimed as she pulled back and held out a hand to Sakura to help her up.

Although shaken a bit, Sakura smiled brightly and reached for Temari's hand. As soon as she was up, she was in her arms once again in another death grip.

"Temari. Put Sakura down before you suffocate her," a deep voice from behind Temari said. It sounded bored and unfriendly. Sakura was let go at once and left to wonder at the boy, no man, before her.

Gaara of the Sand had grown since she had last seen him. Instead of his white T-shirt and dark pants, he was wearing a crimson-red jacket with matching pants and the gourd strapped to his back. His face looked more adult-like, but even more handsome. His hair was the same maroon red she remembered and looked so soft to the touch, Sakura could just imagine running her hands through his dark red hair and along his strong jawline. That thought process stopped immediately though._  
_

At once Sakura hardened and said, "Hello Gaara. Fancy meeting you two here. Where's Kankuro?"

"He's back at my office taking care of the village while I'm gone," Gaara said, looking her over for damage and then turning to his sister. "Temari, I think we should set up camp for the night."

"Of course Gaara!" Temari said with a bright smile and pulled Sakura along as she began to set up a tent along with a site for a fire. Sakura got up to go collect wood, but was stopped by a gentle brush on her shoulder.

"I will go get the wood. You two stay here," Gaara growled as he walked out into the forest and disappeared in the darkness.

When Sakura could no longer see him, she turned to Temari who was rolling out a sleeping bag inside the tent. "What's wrong with Mr. Grumpy-pants over there? And what are you guys even doing out here?"

"Oh, he's been on the edge ever since we started to try to find who was behind these murders. They were-"

"-Slaughtered like lambs? Yeah, I know. Tsunade sent me here to find The Lamb."

Temari stared at the Leaf Village Shinobi before continuing. "Anyways, Gaara's been a bit off his rocker ever since. I guess he just wants to get this done and over with so we can go back to whatever normal our lives are. I don't get him sometimes. We've been trying to find the Lamb with no results. The Hokage actually sent a message to us and told us that you were coming." She sighed and settled back onto a nearby tree.

"It is only because I don't trust my brother to keep the Hidden Sand intact for too long," Gaara mumbled calmly, carrying a pile of wood and dumping it onto the little groove in the ground Temari had dug. Temari dug through her pocket and brought out a box of matches and used one to light the wood. The fire burned bright and created shadows along the edge of the camp.

"Well I guess we should get to bed," Sakura suggested to the little group. Temari looked at her and nodded.

"I'll take the first watch," Gaara growled before disappearing once again along the outskirts of the little camp, away from the light of the fire.

"I put a sleeping bag in the tent for you since I know you aren't used to sleeping outside," Temari said. Sakura nodded gratefully and smiled at her and nodded good night to Gaara. She crawled into the sleeping bag and relaxed her body.

Gaara's footsteps circling the camp were all Sakura could hear before she fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Memories

**Hey guys! This is Chapter 3! :D Thanks to my reviewers rainingplatinum445 and Trunksmybaby! Love you guys 3 This chapter is a bit gruesome, so for those with queasy stomachs, just skip towards the end of this chapter or at the end of the italics. Thanks!**

**As always, please keep reviewing and I will keep writing!**

Sakura woke up with shadows of the trees all around her on the walls of the tent. She could hear Temari lightly snoring. But where was Gaara? His footsteps were no longer audible. Groaning, Sakura got out of her sleeping bag and crawled out of the little tent. The moon was full and splashed through the branches of the trees.

Feeling a bit thirsty, Sakura decided to go down to the river to wash up a little bit and fill her water bottle up. There was no path, but she could find the river easily through sound and enhanced chakra-filled eyes. Her thoughts went to the memory of the dream she had. It was the one with her parents again.

_"Mommy? Daddy? I'm home before sunset, just like you said!" little five-year-old Sakura yelled into her house she lived in with her parents. Usually, they greeted her at the door. But not today. She could hear a strange whimpering sound inside her parent's bedroom. Walking down the hallway, there was drops of blood on the white carpet. Bloody handprints were smeared along the wall. Poor, little innocent Sakura had no idea what this meant and she kept going towards the strange whimpering noise._

_The room was dark as she slowly opened the door to find her mother sitting in a chair by the bed. Her head bent down at an odd angle and she was covered in a dark liquid._

_"Mommy? Are you ok?" Sakura asked as she reached her hand to touch her mother's shoulder. Her mother fell forward onto the floor and Sakura could see the full extent of what had happened, but she couldn't comprehend why her mommy looked like that. Blood was all over the front of her shirt. Her neck was at an impossible angle and was slit across. Her arms that had been attached looked like they had been chopped off cruelly with a butcher's knife. Her eyes were dead and lifeless and stared up at the ceiling in horror and agony._

_"Mommy? Why do you look like that?" Then she heard it. The strange 'whimpering sound' was coming from the bathroom. The faucet in the bathtub was on and the dribble of water was steady and red. The whimpering was that of the family dog, Rusty, sitting by the bathtub, looking at it with sad eyes._

_"Rusty! Where's Daddy?" Sakura said before she saw why Rusty was whimpering. Her father was under the water, all four of his limbs had been chopped off cruelly as well and a rock was placed on his chest to keep him below the water. It was then that Sakura finally understood what had happened to her parents, and she started to cry. Rusty came and cried along with her, putting his face next to hers and licking her tears._

_Sakura opened her eyes and saw another little girl sitting in front of her and looking unfazed by the gruesome mess before her. She had beautiful, long blonde hair and large, blue eyes that looked into Sakura's own green ones. She had a smirk on her beautiful face._

_"The front door was open, so I decided to let myself in," she said in an angelic voice that sounded like crystal bells. "I'm sorry for your loss. But I need just one more thing from you. That dog." She pointed a white finger at the little puppy Sakura was hugging. It started to growl and bark, but before it could lunge, the little girl grabbed it. Sakura saw she held a large butcher's knife stained with red._

_"You better feel lucky little Sakura. Nobody ever survives my attacks," she crooned and with a twist of the dog's neck she said, "I am known as The Lamb."_

_She lunged at Sakura with the knife in hand and the dog's body in the other._

Sakura had tried for so many years to forget the vividness of that night, but no matter what she did, it always came back to haunt her. Even now, with this mission, the memory seemed to be worse. Coming to the edge of the forest, Sakura shook her head of the dream and looked at the beauty of the river.

It sparkled in the moonlight and was smooth as ice. She reached forward to dip her hand into it and found it to be nice and cool. Smiling to herself, Sakura filled up her water bottle quickly and stripped down to her underclothes. She quickly went into the water and sunk down to make the water go above her head. The water cleared her head and made her happier than she had been for a while.

Sakura remembered going to the river right outside of the Leaf Village with her good friends Hinata and Ino. They would sneak out at night and go skinny dipping for fun. But that was before they had to worry about boys. Ino stumbled upon Choji and followed him everywhere. When it was just Hinata and Sakura, Naruto would try to sneak a glance only to have Sakura find out before it was too late and beat him upside the head.

Then Naruto and Hinata fell in love. And Sakura was all by herself. She hadn't done anything like this since then and wondered where the fun had gone.

While contemplating this, Sakura heard a rustling in the bush. She quickly got out of the river and dressed in her clothes. Turning on her chakra in her eyes and ears she saw a flash of a familiar red-head and lunged at him. He got to her first and they both fell over on the ground with Gaara on top of her.

She was trying not to feel the boy on top of her, but it was hard not to. Her face turned red from anger and embarrassment.

"What the hell were you doing out here by yourself?" Gaara growled, narrowing his eyes. He had his hangs resting on either side of her face and he could feel her body too. His face went slightly red, but he managed to keep his composure.

"Why do I have to answer to you? I was just washing up before you came stumbling around here!" Sakura growled back. "Now get off me!"

Gaara quickly retreated and had to calm himself down. He turned so his back was to her and took some deep breaths. His heartbeat was unnaturally fast as was his breathing. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ he thought as he got himself back under control. Turning to face the girl, Gaara noticed that her face was flaming red. From anger or from the same weird feeling he felt, Gaara didn't know.

"I was just washing up and getting a drink. I woke up and didn't see you around at camp so I thought it would be the perfect time to go," Sakura said and glared at Gaara. "You didn't...see anything did you?"

Gaara was caught by surprise. A very angry Sakura huffed and started to walk away. Before she could get to far, Gaara had grabbed her arm with a burning question on his mind. Their skin touched and sent shocks down each others arms.

"Where did you get those?" Gaara asked quietly, stepping in front of her so he could look her fully in the face.

She gasped in surprise, but quickly masked her face. "What the hell are you talking about Gaara?"

"...the scars along your back. They looked rather painful," Gaara whispered and looked down to see his hand clutched onto Sakura's arm. He pulled back in surprise. When had he done that?

"You know nothing about me! Leave that to me and to me alone! Got it?" Sakura yelled before pushing her way past him and leaving him in the clearing by himself.

"Tch. Fine then," he growled before setting down his gourd and sitting on the ground.

The ground was nice and had sand in it. He loved the feel of sand. It comforted him and he needed it now more than ever with whatever war was raging inside of him. He wanted to rise his bloodlust and kill Sakura, but at the same time he wanted to hold her in his arms and never let go. To whisper sweet things in her ear and kiss her deliciously full lips. Wait, what? Where had that come from?

Sighing, Gaara settled back on the ground and looked up at the stars.


	4. Chapter 4: Murder

**Hey Guys! I'm going so quick with this story aren't I? It's all thanks to your awesome reviews!**

**I would love to give thanks to rainingplatinum445 (love your reviews! They make me laugh!) Trunksmybaby (Ur reviews are to the point and awesome!) and leebee14 (thanks for joining the raving reviewers for this story!)**

**I hope y'all like this one. I made it a really long one just for you! There's also some FLUFF! :D As always - PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Thanks! :)**

**Oh: I don't own Naruto! So don't sue me! 3**

When morning came, the three packed up their stuff and headed to the Hidden Sand Village to gather more information on the whereabouts of the Lamb. Once within the Village gates, Sakura was surprised by the amount of people giving respectful nods to Gaara as he walked by.

There was many petite little shops with the owners yelling out their wares. People were bustling around like ants in colorful clothes. The noise of the crowd hurt Sakura's ears. The heat made it almost unbearable under the sun. The stench of the sweaty bodies made Sakura gag. But she loved it all.

That was until someone screamed.

It sounded like a woman. Gaara stiffened and started running towards the sound, desperate to get through the crowd. It condensed around where they heard the woman. Sakura could hear her wailing. She could smell something metallic and taste copper. She looked towards the woman and saw blood. Lots of it.

The woman was a petite brunette that looked to be in her mid-30s. Her pretty face was scrunched up with tears running down it and looking towards the entrance to what may have been her house. Now, the door was wide open and there were bloody handprints all along it.

_No. Not again_. Sakura thought as she crept towards the house. The stench made her gag, but she kept going to confirm her suspicions. On the floor near the entrance in what looked to be the dining room was a big puddle of blood. Sakura gasped and stopped moving at the site in the middle of the puddle.

The man looked to be in his thirties, but Sakura couldn't tell because of all the blood. He probably had been quite handsome despite his age, but all traces of that beauty were gone as his face was stuck in the pure terror of seeing his own death before his eyes. His eyes were glazed over and looked at her in horror. His throat was at an odd angle and slit, the blood all over the front of his once blue shirt. The four limbs that used to be on his body were all hung along the wall like prized trophies.

"Oh my God," Sakura choked out and immediately backed out and ran. She could hear Gaara call out to her, but she kept running. Tears stung the back of her eyes and she could barely see. She stopped in an empty and dark alleyway and collapsed on the wall. Sobbing, she tried to erase the memory of the man. The memory of her parents flashed before her eyes and Sakura started crying even harder.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. Startled, Sakura looked up to see Gaara looking down at her with sympathy. Sakura quickly wiped the tears from her face and made it a mask, much like the one she was carrying in her pack. Gaara sat down along the wall right beside her and gave her arm a comforting squeeze.

"Do you want to know why I really accepted this mission?" Sakura said with an emotionless voice. She refused to look Gaara in the eyes when she asked. He grabbed her chin and stroked it, asking her silently to look at him. So she did and was surprised by the emotion she found in Gaara's eyes. She could see sympathy and a bit of something else she couldn't identify. So she just continued with the same emotionless voice.

"My parents were killed by The Lamb. I was there and I saw her kill my dog right before my eyes. She tried to get me too, but I managed to escape with barely my life and the clothes on my back. The Third Hokage was kind enough to help me bury what was left of my parents and took me in." Abruptly she got up and lifted the back of her shirt. "You wanted to know how I got these scars? That's how. She shredded my back and made me act like it was a game we were playing. A hideous, horrible game. I was lucky to knock her out with a nearby hair dryer and escaped out the window, running and screaming." She put her shirt back down and stood there, not wanting to look at Gaara.

Gaara had had no idea about any of this. He stared at Sakura with horrified fascination. He got up quickly and took a step towards her. She could feel him right behind her, but didn't dare turn around. Then, she felt his warm arms wrap around her and his head on her shoulder, next to her ear.

"I'm sorry. For all the pain you had to go through. For all the pain you must still be going through," his quiet voice breathed into her ear. Sakura shivered at the close contact, small little shocks going down her spine, and turned to face him.

Their faces were inches apart and Sakura could feel his warm breath on her face. The weird thing was that she liked this close contact. She closed her eyes, relishing it and started to lean forward. Gaara started to lean forward as well and their lips had barely brushed before-

"Hey guys! Hello! Gaara! Sakura! Where the hell did you go?" Temari yelled in the street behind them.

Startled, Sakura opened her eyes to see Gaara's blue ones. He narrowed them and shook his head of the fog on his brain. _What was I about to do? Kiss her?_ Gaara thought as he brushed past her and went to his sister.

Sakura stood there for a moment more to calm herself down. She was just about to kiss _Gaara_. The One-Tailed Demon. The _killer_. But she couldn't explain why she loved it when he touched her. The little shivers sent down her spine and the way her heart beat faster around him were sure signs. Did she really have feelings for him? _Yeah, right. It's just a phase. I'll get over it_.

"Hey Sakura! You coming?" Temari called out to her. "We gotta go back and investigate the scene. If you want, you can go to the Kazekage building and hang out with Kankuro."

And she was going to do just that.

"Hey Sakura! I heard about what happened with that guy. How are you doing?" Kankuro asked Sakura as he welcomed her into the spacious Kazekage building. The outside was worn down by sand, but the inside was furnished with scarlet red and shining gold colors. The red only reminded her of Gaara and the 'almost kiss'. Sakura's face turned red and she tried to avoid Kankuro's gaze.

"You look a bit flushed. Maybe I should get you something to drink and eat so you can cool down," Kankuro suggested before leading her to a nearby chair and leaving the room. Sakura leaned back into the plush chair and took a deep breath. Not five minutes later, Kankuro came back with a tray. He handed her a large glass of water and a plate of sandwiches. "So how have you been? It's been ages since I last saw you." Kankuro smiled and looked at Sakura.

"I've been doing well, thank you." Being polite, Sakura asked, "How have you been Kankuro?"

"Well," he leaned back into his chair and sighed. "I could say great, but with all this stuff going on with the murders, I've been drowning in subbing as the Kazekage. Gaara makes it look so easy. I heard that you were the one that discovered the latest one, am I right?"

Sakura gulped and set down her plate and glass on the nearby coffee table. Taking a shaky breath, she said, "I wasn't necessarily the one to find it, but I did see the majority of it and I'd rather not talk about that right now. How's Gaara been doing with being the Kazekage? I saw that the village people really respect him. That's rather surprising."

"Yeah, we were all really surprised when Gaara, of all people, was chosen as the Kazekage. I guess the people realized his true potential and looked past the monster he used to be," Kankuro said and flashed Sakura a dazzling smile. He was wearing his purple face paint with the usual black body suit.

They sat together in a couple moments of silence. Sakura sipped on her water. The door opened, which caused both of them to turn around.

Gaara and Temari walked in. Sakura's heart started racing and she turned back around to calm down.

"Well, what's the verdict?" Kankuro asked, eyeing Sakura's reaction.

Gaara narrowed his eyes at Kankuro and said, "That man was killed by The Lamb. We stumbled upon a letter saying this:

_"The Princess knows where to find me_

_Just ask her and everything will be crystal clear._

_If you so happen to try to bring more than one person to me_

_I just may have to unleash an unspeakable power_

_From the Legends of the Suna._

_~ The Lamb_

_P.S. Tell the Princess I said Hello."_

Sakura's face turned white and her hands became clammy. Kankuro noticed this and pointed to a door for the bathroom. She raced to the bathroom and lunged for the toilet.

The Sand Siblings could hear her throwing up and sobbing from outside the door. Gaara sat down and clenched his fists.

"What or who the hell is 'The Princess'?" Gaara said the question everybody was thinking out loud. Kankuro and Temari looked at their brother and shrugged their shoulders. "What is this 'unspeakable power'?"

It was then that Sakura came back out from the bathroom, looking visibly shaken and sick.

"I'm The Princess she's talking about," Sakura whimpered and then collapsed on the floor. Gaara used his sand to cushion her head before it hit the ground. He then stood and picked the sickly girl up in his arms.

Turning to his siblings, Gaara said, "I will take her up to my room. Temari, call the physician. She must get better so we can hide out in the woods. She will be safe there." Temari nodded and went out the front door.


	5. Chapter 5: Getting Better

**Hey Guys! Has it really been 3 days since I last updated? Sorry about that lovelies :) This is Chapter 5 :D I hope y'all like this one. Please READ AND REVIEW! I have almost 200 views so far but only 8 reviews! :(**

**Thanks to rainingplatinum445 and Trunksmybaby for your reviews! They mean a lot and I love the feedback!**

**Oh and for all you HinataXItachi fans out there - I'm also writing a story for them! So please check it out and Review your feedback!**

_**CHAPTER 5 - Getting Better**_

It was night by the time Sakura woke up. Her head hurt and her mouth felt dry and had a nasty aftertaste. She slowly sat up and found that she was on a bed. Sakura looked around the room to see it was a bedroom, but it was bare except for necessary things. There weren't any photos or personal touches to it, so Sakura didn't know who's room she was in. _It must be a guest room_.

Then it hit her. She was The Princess and The Lamb had written a note specifically to her. She remembered the poor man. The blood pooling. Her throwing up. The alleyway. Gaara almost kissing her.

Sakura's face flamed at that last one and she quickly got up to go to the bathroom, grabbing some clothes from her pack along the way. She shut the door and set the clothes on the counter. Once there, she splashed some water on her face to cool it down. She felt nauseous and had to sit down on the floor. The rug in there was nice and soft. It was white. Immediately, her mind flashed back to the painful dream she had had again of her parents. The rug, which used to be white, was drenched in blood. Her father's blood. The picture of her mother. The beautiful demon girl that killed her dog.

Sakura quickly got up and regurgitated what was left in her stomach. Afterwards, she found a cup, filled it with water, and rinsed her mouth of the metallic taste. Sakura looked over the counter and found that there was an unused toothbrush, a tube of toothpaste, some soap, and a bottle of shampoo. She quickly brushed her teeth and stripped her clothes off.

She let the hot water beat down on her body until it turned cold. She quickly washed her hair with the floral scented shampoo and body with the soap. Turning the water off, Sakura stepped out and got a towel to dry herself off. She was doing this all mechanically, not bothering to put real thought into her actions. She just concentrated on drying herself off and putting on some clothes from her pack.

Realizing she forgot to grab her brush, Sakura opened the door and collided with something. No, it was some_one_. They grunted and then reached out to hold her steady. Sakura looked up into familiar blue eyes and blushed._  
_

"Er, sorry about that," Gaara said. He motioned towards a tray with some food and a glass of water. "I brought you some food to help settle your stomach a bit. There are some pills that will get rid of the nausea by the water. I will leave you to yourself." He turned quickly to leave, but was stopped when Sakura grabbed his wrist. Gaara still faced the other direction, not wanting to show Sakura his flaming face.

"Gaara, what happened after I fainted?" Sakura asked him.

He turned around finally and looked into her green eyes. "We took you up here and Temari called a physician to look at you. He said that you just need a day's rest and those pills and we can continue with our mission."

"Was it actually a 'we' that took me up here? Or was it just you?" Sakura stared at him and saw his eyes widen a bit before going back to the same mask he always wore.

"I carried you up here," Gaara growled and turned to leave again.

This time he was stopped by four words.

"Please stay with me," Sakura begged him.

And this time, Gaara turned around in shock and looked at her questioningly. She was wringing her hands nervously with a slight blush to her face.

"I just need some company-" Sakura started.

But Gaara interrupted her, "- I can call Kankuro or Temari to stay here with you."

"But I want _you_ to stay with me," Sakura refused to look at him. "Just for a while and then you can leave."

Gaara couldn't believe he was doing this, but he reluctantly nodded his head. He walked over to the other side of the bed and laid down on it, putting his hands under his head and closing his eyes. "If you're going to eat, then you might as well do it now so I can bring the tray back down to the kitchen."

Sakura smiled at him and sat down on her side of the bed. The food on the tray consisted of a roll of bread, a bowl of chicken broth, and an orange. Sakura didn't much care for oranges, but she figured she could eat half of it anyway. Her stomach growled, telling her that she was hungry.

"Do you want some of my orange?" Sakura asked.

Gaara lazily opened his eyes and held out his hand without looking at her. She placed half the orange in his hand and he began to peel it apart with his fingers, analyzing how he should do it like it was a puzzle.

Sakura put down her half of the orange and started to sip at the chicken broth. Once she was done with that, she took the pills and swallowed them down with water. Sakura quickly ate the roll, realizing how famished she was. Then she peeled apart her half of the orange and ate it. Gaara sat there, watching her to make sure she ate all of it.

"It's not polite to stare you know," Sakura said and looked over at him. He blushed and looked away, staring at the ceiling.

Sakura blushed and then set the tray on the nightstand next to her. She then laid down on her side and looked up at the ceiling as well.

"So..." Sakura started.

Gaara looked at her again and replied, "So...how are you feeling?"

"I feel much better now, thank you," Sakura said looking at Gaara.

Gaara decided to take a chance and grabbed Sakura's hand. He rubbed his thumb along her palm, enjoying the little shocks he was getting from touching her soft skin. Sakura blushed red and let him touch her hand. She was feeling the little sparks also. A question popped up in her head and without thinking she said it aloud.

"Do you feel them too?" She asked. When Sakura realized what she had asked, her face turned as red as Gaara's hair and she averted her gaze.

"Do I feel what? The little shocks?" Gaara replied, still reveling in the softness of her hand. That was when he decided to take things one step further and let go of her hand. His fingers stroked her cheek and rested there.

Surprised, Sakura opened her eyes to find that he had scooted a bit closer. She ran her fingers along his arm and rested her hand on his neck. She could feel the wild pulse of his heart. Sakura was surprised at how fast it was going and looked at Gaara's eyes. She decided to be brave.

"Kiss me," she said and Gaara complied. He scooted ever closer to her still. She could feel his breath on her cheek as he leaned forward and brushed her lips. He pulled back a little.

"Are you sure you want me to kiss you?" he asked, his face so dangerously close to hers.

Sakura answered him by taking a hold of his neck and pushing herself against him. Their lips collided with fireworks. Sakura loved how they molded together and she tightened her grip by wrapping her arms around Gaara's neck and pressing against him. Their legs intertwined. Gaara put one of his hands on her waist and the other in her hair, pulling her close to him. He licked her lip, begging for entrance and Sakura gasped. Gaara thrust his tongue into her mouth and Sakura involuntarily moaned. She had never felt anything so good before. He tasted like spice.

They pulled away from each other, both breathing hard and a string of saliva between them. Gaara looked at Sakura's half-lidded eyes and smirked. He wiped the saliva away from both him and her and held her close to him.

"That was amazing," Sakura gasped. "I've never been kissed like that before." She looked up at him, a bright smile adorning her beautiful face. Gaara caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead.

"I think you should get some sleep," he suggested and started to get up, de-tangling himself from Sakura's arms and legs. He got up from the bed, a little shaky, but made it to the door.

"Wait, Gaara," Sakura called out to him. She quickly stood up and grabbed his arm again and pulled him to her. Their chests were touching and Sakura looked up at him with determined eyes.

"Won't you sleep with me?" She asked innocently.

"What?" Shocked, Gaara gave her an incredulous look. She laughed and he felt a bit embarrassed at taking her the wrong way.

"Not that way silly. Just lay in bed with me until I fall asleep," Sakura pulled Gaara back to the bed and laid down.

Looking defeated, Gaara laid down next to her and put an arm around her waist and the other under her head. She snuggled up to his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. Soon, Gaara could hear her light snoring. He, too, started to fall asleep and they both had the best sleep they had ever had.

**Ok, well I hoped y'all liked that fluff I finally put in there! Comment on how you liked it and give me any suggestions on making it better! That was my first time writing fluff so I hope it was good! :)**

**Anyways, READ AND REVIEW PLEEEEAASSEEE!**


	6. Chapter 6: Getting Out

**Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't written in sooo long! School started for me and this is my first year of college! :D I'm working to become a Pharmacist or Veterinarian (I haven't decided which yet) so I have to study hard and not let anything get to me and drag me down! BELIEVE IT! :I (That was a determined face btw) **

**Anyways, thanks to my lovely reviewers:**

**- Leebee14 - love your picture! that had to be one of the funniest Naruto episodes out there! XD**

**- Trunksmybaby - thanks for the review! any suggestions are welcome!**

**- rainingplatinum445 - it's reviewers like you whom I write for! Your reviews are such a lovely refreshment! *cries anime tears and runs heroically into a Japanese sunset with Gai-Sensei and Lee yelling something about the flower of youth***

**And heeeeeere's the long awaited Chapter 6! I made it extra long for you guys!**

It was late morning when Sakura woke up. She blinked hazily and felt on the other side of the bed. That woke her up. The spot was cold and there was nobody there. Sitting up, Sakura rubbed her eyes and looked at the spot in confusion. _Where did Gaara go?_

Finally getting mad, Sakura got off the bed and went into the bathroom. She grabbed a brush and brushed out her hair and then proceeded to brush her teeth. Her clothes were wrinkled from sleeping in them, but Sakura didn't mind. She needed to get some breakfast and see _him_.

It was quite interesting trying to find out how to even _find_ the room to eat in, let alone get downstairs. So, Sakura just followed her nose to the smell of food. She eventually made it to the hallway that led to the door. There were some loud noises inside from what Sakura could guess, but she opened the door anyway.

Inside, Temari and Kankuro were trying to snag all the good parts of the breakfast and left behind the rest. Gaara was standing in a corner, with his eyes closed, looking like he wished he wasn't there. Sakura's heart sped up at the sight of him. He opened his eyes and glanced at her, but then closed them back again. Temari and Kankuro looked up at the intrusion and ceased fighting.

"Hey there Sakura," Kankuro smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Want some breakfast?"

Sakura looked at him in surprise and then proceeded to sit down. The table had 4 mats around it for people to sit down. Temari and Kankuro were at the ones closest to the door while Gaara was standing behind the one next to Temari. There was a big window that looked over Suna.

Sakura sat at the mat across from the one that she thought Gaara was going to sit at. She looked up once again, to see him on his way out the door.

"Brother? Aren't you going to eat?" Temari said to him in shock.

He just turned around and glared at her. "I'm not hungry, so leave me alone." The door slammed behind him.

_Geez. What crawled up his ass?_ Sakura thought as she looked at the door and glared, trying to burn a hole through it. She then looked at the array of delicious food. There was a big bowl of all sorts of fruit (left untouched), a big plate of assorted meats (half empty - the rest of it was on Kankuro's plate), and a bit plate of pancakes and waffles (AN: idk, just some random stuff; most of this plate had up and floated to Temari's plate). Sakura chuckled awkwardly and grabbed an apple.

"This will be good for me," she smiled at the Sand Siblings. And so, the war continued.

(A.N.: PSST, Does anybody know how to make those page breaks? If so, could you tell me how? Thanks! XI)

Once the food was settled between the two, the food eaten, the dishes taken away, and everybody satiated, Temari looked at Sakura meaningfully.

Sakura looked back at her and nodded.

"So, Kankuro. Do you mind getting us some more water or something? We're rather thirsty," Temari smiled sweetly at your brother.

"Why should I do that for you?" Kankuro huffed.

Temari got an evil look in her eye and leaned closer to Kankuro. She whispered, "I know where you keep your magazines. You wouldn't want them to accidentally flutter away would you?"

"WHAT THE HELL TEMARI? THOSE ARE MY MAGAZINES! WHEN DO YOU GO IN MY ROOM ANYWAY? AHHH, I'LL BE BACK!" Kankuro rushed out of the room like a madman. Temari smiled as the door slammed.

"Mind telling me what that was all about?" Sakura asked, a bit petrified at what the Sand Siblings could have possibly been talking about.

"Oh, he gets some magazines filled with puppets and puppet parts. It's like porn to him," Temari said. Sakura sighed in relief and thought about Kakashi and his weird Make-Out Paradise books that he always read. "Anyways," Sakura looked back up. "We are going back to the woods right after we are done here. Gaara decided that that was safer to stay in since we know the forest well and so we know if anybody is out there instead of them being able to sneak away here in the city."

"So, what you're telling me is I have to go back out into the wilderness _again_ for my safety and sanity while an insane killer is after me?" Sakura asked incredously. Temari looked at her nervously and then breathed in relief when Sakura put her hands up in a 'what can I do' gesture.

"I also have a few questions for you," Temari said. "About that note-"

"TEMARI! YOU BITCH! I DON'T HAVE ANY MAGAZINES! I THREW THEM OUT LAST WEEK!" Kankura yelled as he slammed the door open and gave the two girls in the room a heart attack. "Yo, you two. You alright?"

"Uh-huhh," came the weak reply from Sakura before she shook her head and stood up. She marched over to Kankuro and punched her fist into his face. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR? ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME? BECAUSE IT DIDN'T WORK AND NOW YOU HAVE HELL TO PAY!" Sakura yelled, with an evil spark in her eye. Kankuro cowered behind his sister until they heard a new voice speak.

"We need to leave in 15 minutes. Try not to kill each other before then," Gaara growled at them. Stopping in the middle of her second punch to Kankuro, Sakura stopped and stared as Gaara, once again, left the room. This time he left the door open. Sakura's gaze followed him all the way down the hallway until he turned into another hallway.

"Sakura! Wait up!" Temari yelled as Sakura dashed out of the room.

(AN: another page break... Sigh...)

"What the hell Gaara?" Sakura growled once she had grabbed Gaara's shirt and turned him around. He looked at her in surprise, but quickly hid it behind his usual mask.

"What is it Sakura? I'm a bit busy."

"Busy. Shmuzy! You've been ignoring me today and I need to know why!" Sakura said. Then she yelped as she was pulled into a very dark closet very close to a very handsome Shinobi.

He silenced her words with a firey kiss. Sakura complied and started to kiss back seconds after his lips hit hers. They were urgent and shaped against her lips. His tongue licked her lower lip. _Oh no, not this time._ Sakura licked his lip back and nibbled on it. This earned a groan from him and he forced his tongue into her mouth. This also had him pushing her against the wall, their bodies so close. Sakura craved it. She put her hands into his hair and gripped it as his tongue explored her mouth. She moaned as Gaara started to kiss her neck, leaving flames on her skin. She started to pant and then she gasped and let out the sexiest moan she could muster when he started to nibble on her sensitive spot.

His hands explored her body eagerly, slowly edging up her shirt until the bottom of her bra was visible. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he started to grind against her slowly. _If this acts up, we're both going to end up naked on the floor!_ Sakura thought, but the pleasure she was feeling was amazing and she wanted to keep feeling that way so she started to grind back. They both started panting. She could feel his growing erection and God, it felt good. She wanted more. Gaara finally took her whole shirt off and his hand roughly squeezed one of Sakura's breasts. Sakura yelped and then arched her back into his hand. She broke the kiss to kiss along his jaw and neck, suckling and nipping.

Sakura reached back behind her to try to unhook her bra. Her hand got stuck because of the wall, but then Gaara lifted her up and away from the wall a bit. Her hand became free and it reached for the clip. It was almost unhooked. _Just two more clasps_-

"AH-HAH! WOAH YOU TWO!" Temari shielded her eyes as she saw the two in disarray. Sakura's shirt was off, her hair messed up. Gaara wasn't in much better shape, but he quickly let go of Sakura and handed her her shirt. "Your lucky Kankuro didn't find you two. Geez, put some clothes on." She stood by the door watching her brother.

Gaara looked down to try to calm his expression. After a few deep breaths, he had calmed back to his regular self.

"We leave in 10," he announced and rushed out of the room.

Sakura could only stare at the doorway, her shirt finally on and her hair back to normal. Temari gave her a knowing look and then walked off herself.

(Another page break. God, I really need to learn how to do those!)

Getting out of Suna wasn't easy. The group of three (Sakura, Gaara, and Temari; *remember: Kankuro is staying behind and acting as Kazekage for the bit that Gaara is out*), had met in the front. There was a lot of uncomfortable silence before they all shot off with their ninja agility. Everyone knew who the Kazekage was and they kept stopping Gaara to say hi. Fangirls followed him incessantly cooing about 'how hot Lord Gaara was'. Sakura scoffed at this, but she kept going anyway. They stopped in an alleyway, safe from the public view.

"Ok, this whole sneaking out of Suna plan is definitely not working out," Temari grumbled. She then grabbed Sakura and asked her, "how fast are you?"

"I'm pretty fast, why?" Sakura squeaked. Temari narrowed her eyes at her.

"How long did it take for you to get to the woods by yourself?"

"Only a day and a half!"

"Dang, that's fast. Ok, what I want you to do is transform into Gaara. And Gaara, you need to transform into Sakura," both Sakura and Gaara looked at Temari like she was crazy and then realized what a genius transformation would do. They looked at each other, both blushing a tad before a cloud of smoke encircled them and they looked like each other. "Good, now Sakura. You need to run as fast as you can outside of the village. Gaara and I will walk outside to the city gates and you will meet us there, alright?"

Sakura nodded and sped off. Gaara looked uncomfortable, but looked at Temari.

"Aww, doesn't my little brother look so cute while he's transformed into his little girlfriend?" Temari cooed while hugging Gaara.

Gaara growled before exiting the alleyway and heading towards the gates. He saw the huge crowd of fangirls falling behind at a drastic pace behind Sakura while she sped on the roof tops. _True ninja should know whether they are being decieved_.

(Another page break)

Sakura was pissed. These fangirls wouldn't stop coming, no matter how hard she tried. Luckily, there were a few Sand shinobi ahead. She met eye contact with them and they recognized their 'Lord Kazekage' trying to escape from fangirls. Throwing a bunch of nets, the Shinobi were able to stop all the fangirls. Sakura nodded to them and continued going.

_Well I guess that's one of the perks to being transformed as Gaara. This is so weird._

Sakura finally came to a stop outside of the gates. She made sure no one was looking and transformed back to herself. As soon as she did that, she felt someone grab her around the waist and hit her head really hard.

There was only a burst of pain before she blacked out into nothingness.

(PAGE BREAK!)

Gaara and Temari made it to the gates without a hindrance. Temari looked around for Sakura while Gaara transformed back to his normal self. Sakura was nowhere in sight, and Temari had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Hey Gaara, do you sense anybody else's chakra around?" she asked her brother.

He closed his eyes for a minute before opening them back up and shaking his head no.

_Shit_. Sakura was nowhere to be found. Maybe she got caught up or something. No, she was going at a decent pace. Gaara and Temari had seen her hop through the village gates like it was nothing. Temari stopped as she saw a flash of light out of the corner of her eye. _Oh, no_.

It was Sakura's Konoha headband, lying on the ground like it had been forgotten. _Sakura would never leave this behind_.

Gaara came storming over and grabbed the headband. He clutched it in anger and started to growl low. "Where is she?" he asked, not wanting to know the answer.

"Gaara, Sakura's gone. I think she's been kidnapped."

**Me: GAAAHHHH! What DID I DOOO? DDDX**

**Gaara: Give her back to me or I'll be forced to kill you *Grins menacingly***

**Sakura: Gaara! I'm right here! That was only acting!**

**Gaara: Oh, good. *starts kissing Sakura passionately***

**Me: Since when did I create such horndogs? *Gets hid in the head by a gourd***

**Gaara: You didn't create us now on with the Disclaimer!**

**Me: *crying anime tears with a large bump on the back of her head* ALRIGHT! The show and characters of Naruto belong to the creator of Naruto!**

_**Have you guys seen Fullmetal Alchemist? I just started watching it and I think Roy is a total hotty (like you could fry eggs on him; no pun intended *wink, wink*), and even Ed is kind of hot too (although he is a little short)...**_

**Edward Elric: HEY! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE CALLING SO SHORT THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE ME WITH A MAGNIFYING GLASS?**

**Alphonse: *holding Ed back* ED! She didn't say that! I don't think she meant it that way! She was complimenting you!**

**Ed: Tch. Yeah whatever *leaves***

**Me: Noooooo! Ed! come back! *cries more anime tears and goes into emo corner***


	7. Chapter 7: The Lamb

**Hey guys! I got the highest amount of views ever on Friday! I'm so happy! Thanks so much :D **

**So i finally figured out how to do page breaks all thanks to this chica, Hahalolsmileys****_._**** THANK YOU SO FREAKING MUCH!**

**SO, how did you guys like that last chapter? I just wrote whatever popped into my head. Would you believe me if I told you that I did that only within an hour?*gets hit in head by gourd* Jesus Christ Gaara!**

**Gaara: Just hurry up with the story. We need to get back on track here**

**Me: this is on track. *gets on computer* see this is me. being. on. track. *does an evil glare***

**Gaara: *glares back***

**Both: *little blue sparks fly between each other's eyes signaling a new rivalry***

***awkward silence***

**OH MY! WHY IF IT ISN'T THE EVER YOUTHFUL WARRIORLOVER1492 AND THE not so youthful GAARA!**

**Both Gaara and Me: WAAAAHHH!**

**Gai: Well, let's head on with the chapter with the persistence of youth! *runs off into a red sunset throwing flowers with Kakashi on his back being jostled around like its no big deal* **

**Me: *sweatdrops* Did he just seriously do that? Where do all of these sunsets come from? I write this at night. Oh well. Poor Kakashi.**

**(I just watched that episode of Shippuden where they are coming back home from Gaara being kidnapped, and I laughed so hard I cried when Gai picked Kakashi up and carried him all the way to the Hidden Leaf and Lee was like 'Hop on Neji!' and Neji was like 'hell no!' XD)**

**Anywayyyys, Heere's CHAPTER 7! I wonder what's going to happen next? Will we finally meet The Lamb? Who knows? Dun dun duuuun.**

* * *

Her body felt like it had been trampled by a bunch of shinobi and then punched by Tsunade multiple times. She tried to move, but her muscles screamed back at her in agony. Her hands and feet were bound, and she was sitting on a cold floor against a wall. Sakura tried to open her eyes, but then closed them back when she saw the blinding white light. Her head pounded like a drum and it was all she could do from passing out again from the pain.

She had to figure out where she was.

"Looks like the Princess is finally awake. Here," a gruff voice said. Sakura heard heavy footsteps walk over to her, and a body kneel down next to her. She felt something cool being lifted to her lips.

Sakura's throat was parched, so she drank greedily. The water rushed down into her now empty stomach.

"That should wake you up,"the voice said again. Sakura strained to open her eyes again. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the light and finally took her captor in. She was a buff-looking woman with long, dark hair. Her face was a bit more masculine than feminine. She stood back up and looked at Sakura. "You look like hell. The person we sent for you must have been a bit rough with you."

_Rough_? Sakura desperately tried to remember what had happened. She was outside of the Sand Village waiting for Gaara and Temari. Then she felt someone grab her and hit her in the back of the head. She had passed out then. But what had happened between the time she was knocked out and then brought here?_  
_

"Where am I?" Sakura croaked. She lifted her aching head up and looked at her captor full-on. The other woman showed no surprise at this. In fact, she showed no emotion whatsoever.

"You are in the hideout of The Lamb," the woman quipped and then proceeded to head out the door. It groaned open to reveal a long hallway with no light.

Sakura started to hyperventilate. She was in the hideout of the Lamb? How was she going to get out now? How would Gaara find her?

Her hopes vanished along with the woman out of the door. Sakura heard the key lock and then she dipped her head back down in despair.

_And why does my head feel so light?_

* * *

Gaara could barely control his rising bloodlust. Whoever did this would pay with their lives if Gaara saw to it. He had no idea where she could be.

They were following a trail that the kidnapper had left. Gaara could sense that he was losing the trail. The kidnapper had left footsteps in the sand, but they were headed to through the forest now. There was no way Gaara and Temari could have tracked him there. They might of known the sand really well, but forest tracking wasn't their specialty.

He kept thinking back to that note that they had found at the scene of the crime in the Village.

"Shit," Gaara growled. Temari looked at him questioningly. "Only she knows where the hideout is and we don't have a damn clue!"

The Sand Siblings stopped. Gaara was glowering at the ground, wishing it would just explode and show him where Sakura was taken. Temari looked at him sympathetically. She took a few cautious steps towards him and lightly put her hand on his shoulder. He didn't move to acknowledge her.

"We'll find her. I know it Gaara," Temari reassured him, but knew it wasn't going to make a difference. Then she looked over her brother's shoulder and gasped.

"What is it Temari?"

Walking over to a nearby tree, Temari picked up what looked like a strand of pink hair. She handed it to Gaara, who sniffed it. The strand smelled like jasmine and Sakura trees. He quickly looked up at Temari, with newfound hope in his eyes.

"Let's go," Gaara snapped at her and continued racing on with his sister, looking for more strands of hair.

* * *

There was a stench of burned skin and blood in the air as Sakura bit her bleeding lip again to keep from screaming in agony. The same woman from earlier was branding her with a symbol of the letter "L" intertwined with two snakes and topped with a crown.

"This is the only way she will see you," the woman said in her monotone voice.

Tears were running down Sakura's face as the woman pulled the branding iron away and examined the burnt flesh. She touched it by accident with her fingers and Sakura gave in to a scream of pain.

The woman stood up and reached for a cup of water, having Sakura guzzle it down like a dying animal. She then put the cup back and started out the door. Clenching the door with her rough hand, the woman looked back at Sakura's crippled form.

"My name is Fye," the woman gruffly said before shutting the door and locking it.

Using her medical ninjutsu, Sakura strained her arm to go to her back and help the pain. It numbed a bit, but she knew there would be a scar there for the rest of her life. She sobbed and fell in a heap on the floor. After the extensive use of chakra, she couldn't move anymore. She was about to fall asleep when the door opened once again.

"Well, well Princess. Long time, no see," the voice of a woman proclaimed into the room. Sakura looked up at her through half-lidded eyes. What she saw made her blood run cold. Memories of long ago flashed back at her.

A little girl with long blonde hair, a petite frame and large blue eyes. She had looked so innocent then. Sakura had believed her to be an angel.

Now, that little girl was gone. A grown woman stood before her with a cruel smile. The same cruel smile she had worn that day. She had a scar down the side of her face. Her once blonde hair was gone. In place was a completely shaved head. Her eyes were a cold black, as if all her deeds had drained the life out of them and they refused to shine that brilliant blue again.

"The...Lamb...?" Sakura gasped before promptly fainting.

* * *

**Boom! See? I told you guys that you would see the Lamb! :)**

**Now, off to get poor Kakashi back from Gai! (He's mine guys, just so you know.)**

**Please RATE AND REVIEW! I'm sorry I haven't updated in sooo long! School stress is killing me! I'm sick right now as I'm typing this to you!**

**Hopefully, next time, the chapter won't be so short!**

**Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Past

**OK**** guys! I have ideas written down all the way up to 13 chapters! :D**

**Hope y'all enjoy this one, it's a longer one cuz I owe y'all and I never go back on my word, that's my nindo! XD**

**Sadly, I never recovered Kakashi from Gai-Sensei, but I have been spending a lot of time together with Lee doing some training! Oh the power of youth! *sparkle***

**- A little note here: This is after the whole kidnap thing with the Akatsuki, so Gaara _does not_ have Shukaku.**

**Here's the story!**

* * *

It was silent as the two siblings finally approached the area where they thought the hideout was. They had been searching for about two weeks, sometimes getting lost because neither sibling could find out where the next hair was.

It was by a giant waterfall that poured into a lake. The siblings were a bit confused when they had found that Sakura's pink hair strands had led them here. The path had gone from deep into the forest to a semi-small desert far south of the Hidden Sand Village. Even stranger, this waterfall is right in the middle of it, with a small oasis surrounding it.

The hideout itself was a different story. It looked like it had been abandoned for centuries. It was an old warehouse. What on earth could _that_ be doing in the middle of the desert? As the Siblings were wondering if this was the right place, they felt chakra come from nearby right before some kunai with paper bombs attached landed right near them.

Gaara and Temari jumped back onto a tree as the bombs exploded and they looked in the direction that they came from. Once the smoke cleared, they spotted 2 men standing over on another tree. One was big and muscular and looked like a big ape. The other had a crooked grin and Temari could have sworn she saw a snake-like tongue slither out one or two times.

"So, the Princess had some help coming all along didn't she?" 'Snake-guy' said to his friend.

The big oaf laughed and held a big, stupid grin to his face. He looked straight at Gaara, who was surprised by the lack of fear in the oaf's eyes.

"Well, looks like it's up to us to stop you," Snake-guy said with his slithering voice and smiled evilly at the two siblings. He then performed a series of hand signs that neither Gaara nor Temari had ever seen before.

"Temari stop him while I handle the other!" Gaara yelled before launching his sand at the oaf who had moved to protect his friend.

With his big hands, 'Ape-guy' smashed the sand away and shielded his friend from the wind jutsus Temari was aiming at him. _How the hell did he do that? He must be as strong as he looks!_ Gaara thought and growled deep in his throat. His face took on an evil look and he stooped to glower at Ape-guy. He was just about to leap at him himself before the ground started rumbling.

"See, friends! This is what happens when you forgo the Master's directions and come yourself!" Snake-guy laughed and both of the men disappeared.

Gaara snarled, an animalistic sound he was unaware that he could make, and he leapt at the spot where the two had disappeared. He looked everywhere but could not see them. Then he looked at he waterfall.

In the midst of his trying to find the men, Gaara had failed to notice a big change. The water had stopped like a big plug had been used. The water in the lake stilled to where it looked like glass. It was then that Gaara and Temari heard the loudest sound they had ever heard before.

It was a roar and it came from where the waterfall had been.

* * *

_There goes a legend around campfires of nomads travelling about the Suna desert. A tale about a legendary creature known as the Sunaluna. It is said that a star crashed down from the sky thousands of years ago to form a giant crater.. After the crash, the people of then had discovered a giant creature in the wreckage. It is said that the creature was as white as the stars and had brilliant eyes as gold as the sun. It stood about a mountain tall and had four legs with which it walked upon, a long neck, and a long tail. The distinguishing thing about this creature was the giant star-shape in the middle of it's flat forehead. At first, it was afraid and hid from the people. As the Suna people became more comfortable with it, they befriended it and the creature was at peace with them_

_Then, one day, a little boy and his twin sister came to visit the Sunaluna. They brought a fish they had found rotting out in the sun not far from their home. These children belonged to a rich family whom were still scared of the Sunaluna and preferred to ignore its existence. They were a higher family and were a great influence in the community._

_You see, not many people trusted the Sunaluna. How were they, when they didn't even know where it came from? When they didn't know what powers it possessed? _

_These two children wanted to play a dirty trick on the Sunaluna. Their original plan was to feed it the rotten fish and laugh about it. They walked up to the enormous creature who had been napping in the sunlight. It sensed the two children near. The Sunaluna started speaking in the human tongue, one that none of the people had heard before._

_"I've missed the sky for a long time. I came from the stars little children. Up there, there was no pain. No hate. No fear. No distrust. Just lazily floating along in the path of life as a star. That was a grand life, but I find this life on this world more fulfilling. Why? Little children, why do you wish me to grow sick from the rotten fish you think I will eat?"_

_The children stood in fear of the great creature. They slowly backed away and then ran off. _

_The little girl tripped and fell into the lake that the Sunaluna presided by. She drowned because the boy could not get to her in time. In his grief, the little boy blamed the Sunaluna for his sister's death and he dropped the fish into the lake as well. He went back to his family and caused an uproar. The uproar was so loud that all the people came to hear what the little boy was up in a ruckus about._

_"That creature killed my sister! See, the rotten stench that comes from its lake? That stench is the smell of what's left of my sister's body! The creature has turned on us!"_

_The people went crazy over this. Many didn't believe the boy and questioned him as to why the Sunaluna would eat his sister._

_"We were just walking to give him some fish to be nice and he started going crazy and was ranting about going back home! When my sister tried to approach him he crushed her body and decided she was a good snack! He ate her and now she's gone!" The boy answered, which made all the people believe him._

_They prepared their weapons of war and marched out to the Sunaluna. All the men went and none of them ever came back. Out of fear, the wives and children never went near to where the Sunaluna had been again._

_No one knows what happened to the men or the Sunaluna. _Until today that is.

* * *

Sakura once again found herself waking up from a deep and foggy sleep. Her eyes opened to view the woman, named Fye, standing before her. She was shaking her shoulders and trying to get the pink-haired girl to wake up. She kept looking at the door and her eyes were full of panic. That was when Sakura fully woke up.

"We must go now!" the gruff voice finally came to Sakura's ears.

Sakura stared at her with dull eyes. "What?" Her voice came out as a ghost of a whisper. Her throat hurt from screaming so much and her voice was nearly gone. A flicker of hope dared to flare in Sakura's heart but quickly died out as voices could be heard outside of the door.

"Shit!" the woman said as she got into a defensive position in front of Sakura. Sakura looked up at her with the same dull eyes. This time they held a little glimmer of hope and admiration towards this woman who had become her jailer and care-taker after the long hours of torture set up by the Lamb.

The door slammed wide open and in came the bald-headed she-devil. She didn't look surprised to see one of her own defending her prisoner. Instead the leader stopped her men from following her inside and closed the door behind her. The same stoic face painted on the whole time.

"You have no right to do this you bitch!" Fye yelled in defiance. "Sakura never did anything to you! It was just her father! She has nothing to do with this!"

The Lamb just stood there, taking in every little detail about the room. About the dull girl. About her own defiant possession. She took one step forward and punched the woman so hard that she flew into the wall. The Lamb whirled on Sakura and Sakura looked up at her with a hint of fear in her dull eyes. She didn't do much to fight back as the Lamb grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up. Sakura's thin and limp body hung like a ragdoll.

The Lamb's face grew into a creepy smile and she drew out a long knife from her boot. She faced Sakura towards the recovering Fye and put the knife up to Sakura's neck. The knife pierced the skin a little and blood ran down Sakura's neck, but she didn't care. Sakura's spirit was broken and she just wanted to die.

Fye's eyes grew wide, but she stayed where she was. She wasn't stupid enough to risk Sakura getting killed before she had the chance to be rescued.

"You wanna know why I do the things I do my little Princess?" the Lamb said as she traced the tip of the knife along Sakura's neck and chin. She leaned forward towards Sakura's ear, leaving a careful eye on Fye. "It's because I was once in love with your father. He used to be _my _daddy. _My_ father. Not yours."

"You see, when my mother was young, she fell in love with a young man. They did the nasty and had a kid. That kid was _me_. Everything was fine until they started arguing more and more. It turns out Daddy had found a lover. He didn't want mother anymore and he left her. After that, mother fell into a depression and died of a broken heart, or so they say. I guess no one will ever know what happened to her. Well, no one _alive_ anyway. My little Princess, _I_ killed her. All that waste of space did was mope around and whine about daddy not being there. So I did the same thing father did. I took her heart, quite literally actually. She was nice and quiet then. But you, I want you because it's your fault he ever left in the first place. If you had never been born, I wouldn't be here doing this to you," And with this the Lamb hovered the knife over Sakura's chest. "Just like you took my daddy's heart away from me, **I'm going to take your heart from you!**"

With that the knife was driven deep into Sakura's chest. It plunged into her heart.

Sakura grunted. And then she started coughing up blood. It was then that she started to get fight back into her, her body refusing to shut down. She twisted in the Lamb's grip and aimed her chakra-filled fist towards the Lamb's heart.

All Fye could hear was the sound of many bones cracking, and then a deafening scream. The Lamb's whole chest had collapsed under the pressure, all of her ribs broken and stabbing her inner organs. She lay on the floor, trying to breathe, but finding that she couldn't. She stared at the beaten girl with wide eyes full of shock.

"No...way..." the Lamb gasped before she finally collapsed. Dead.

Sakura stared upon her captor's body for a few seconds more before collapsing. She tried desperately to heal her heart. Pulling the knife out, Sakura used almost all of her chakra to heal the wound as the knife was removed. But upon further assessment, she found that it wasn't possible.

She felt herself going cold and being pulled into the dark like she had so wanted just a few minutes before. Her last coherent thought was that she would never be able to see Gaara again and tell him that she...


	9. Chapter 9: The Battle

**Love listening to the new Imagine Dragons Deluxe album I just got on iTunes. This is getting me pumped for this story!**

**Thanks for the lovely reviews. They make me want to cry! *Tears of joy, mind you!* I've had nearly 2,000 views, I can't believe it! Thank you so much guys! I love you people! :D**

**Ok, since I was so mean as to leave y'all off a cliffhanger on the last chapter, here's the next one!**

* * *

Fye stared in shock as she saw the Haruno girl collapse. Pulling herself up as quick as she could, Fye caught the girl before her head hit the floor. Fye put her ear to Sakura's chest and listened.

_Th-thump..._

_Th-thump..._

_..._

_Th-thump..._

_..._

_..._

_No._ "No!" Fye yelled as she laid Sakura to the ground. She then proceeded to pump the girl's chest until she felt something tug on her arm.

"Tell him...that...I..." Sakura tried to choke out, but she was quickly losing the fight. Blood bubbled on her lips as she tried to speak. She coughed and blood spattered all over the two. Fye knew that it was over for her, but she had to have a little hope.

"Save your breath, I'll get you out of here and into a hospital," Fye's voice broke, but that was the only emotion she was allowing herself to show. Sakura looked up at Fye, knowing she had no time left.

"Gaara...I...love him..." and with that Sakura Haruno's last breath was spent. Her eyes stared up at the ceiling, all life leaving them. Fye looked down at her and a single tear rolled down her cheek. She looked back up at the Lamb's body, which was bent over and bloody. Then she heard something outside the door.

"Come on men! We gotta set this building on fire! There are intruders around here and Snake and Ape unleashed the Sunaluna!" Some man was yelling.

_Oh, no._ Fye thought as she felt the air starting to get warmer already. _Maybe there's still hope_. She looked back down at the body and decided. Lfiting Sakura up, Fye started for the door and slammed it open. Her hope nearly depleted, however, at the sight of how far the fire had spread already. Fye started running down the hallway, turning as she wove her way to the front door. It was too late when she heard the crack.

Fye looked up and saw the ceiling start to collapse. She threw Sakura's body towards the entrance just as the ceiling hit her.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Temari said as they looked at where the waterfall had been.

An unearthly roar sounded from the hole the water had been coming out of. It sounded huge. As Gaara and Temari were hanging onto the trees from the wind, they saw just how truly large this beast was.

_The legends are true_. Temari thought as she looked up in shock. "It can't be..."

Gaara had the same expression of shock on his face. His mouth was slightly agape and his eyes were wide.

The Sunaluna rumbled out of the hole of the waterfall. It was absolutely huge, towering over everything in the landscape. The Sunaluna was truly as white as the legends said. It's intelligent golden eyes looked upon them in anger, it's star-shaped mark upon its forehead glowing menacingly. The body shape it took on was one with a long slender neck, four giant legs stood on the ground, and a long tail trailed behind it. Spikes were adorning its head, going all the way down its spine and ending in a giant spike-covered ball on the end of its tail.

"How the HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO FIGHT THAT?" Temari said, close to hysteria.

Gaara was assessing the situation as quickly as he could. The Sunaluna roared once again, producing shock waves and it was all that Gaara and Temari could do from keeping from being blown away. They quickly recovered, but nearly not fast enough as the spiked tail slammed down between them, causing the siblings to fly away from each other.

Temari caught herself from crash landing in the trees by creating a gust of wind from her fan to counteract her fall. Gaara's sand caught him. Both siblings were standing above the trees, trying to figure out how to fight the giant beast between them.

"Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique!" Temari yelled as she opened her fan up to the full three moons and waved it at the Sunaluna.

The Sunaluna roared back at her, after being buffeted by the wind chakra. It was slightly shaken, but quickly recovered and started going after Temari like she was an annoying pest.

Gaara used his sand around the monstrous legs of the beast. "Sand Coffin," he growled at he formed his hand into a fist, to stimulate the sand to do the same. The sand didn't appear to be affecting the beast. However, it did manage to slow it down some. It roared once again and slammed it's tail right by Temari, knocking out a whole row of trees.

"TEMARI! USE YOUR WIND TO KNOCK THE BEAST OVER! AND THEN ATTACK ITS BELLY!" Gaara yelled over the landscaped, hoping his sister could hear him.

Temari caught herself on her fan and started using her fan, waving it back and forth, creating giant gusts of wind.

The Sunaluna roared in protest and was slowly teetering back and forth, fighting to stay on its feet. Gaara used his sand coffin on one of the legs that was standing straight. This caused the beast to topple over, creating a giant crater.

Once the dust cleared, the siblings all out attacked at the beast's stomach, its weak spot. There was a weird crystal on the bottom of it. Gaara got out a few kunai and threw them right at the crystal, shattering it.

At once, the beast calmed down. Gaara put his hand on his sister's shoulder once he got to her, to tell her to stop. The Sand Siblings stood, observing the beast. It raised its head and looked at the two.

_Thank you, noble Sand Shinobi._ _I am the great Sunaluna and I was under a jutsu that they put me under. However, once that crystal was broken then so my life shall end as well. It's the curse of the jutsu they put on me._ The beast spoke into their minds.

"Who's they?" Gaara said simply, not really surprised that the beast was intelligent enough to talk to them, let alone understand them.

_The one known as The Lamb. She used her life force and tied it with mine, binding us together. I believe that she is dead now though, and thus I shall be soon._

"The Lamb is dead?" Temari asked, her eyes widening in shock. "Who killed her?"

_I was able to see into her final moments before she died completely. There was a human there as well. She had pink hair and green eyes._

Gaara's hopes soared as he realized who the Sunaluna was talking about-

_But she had a very grevious wound. I'm afraid that the Lamb inflicted it upon her and she's not going to survive for very long_.

_No!_ Gaara's heart stopped for a few beats as the words that the Sunaluna had spoken sunk into his brain.

"**We can't have come this far only for her to be killed!**" Gaara shrieked at the Sunaluna and he promptly started running towards the general direction of the building that they had seen earlier.

Temari was about to chase after her brother when the Sunaluna stopped her.

_Wait child. Come closer._

Temari slowly came to the beast until she stood right below its head. It gently placed its nose against her forehead and a bright light was seen.

Gasping in shock at the amount of chakra poured into her body. She felt a strange marking being formed on her forehead. Somehow, she knew what she needed to do.

She turned around to thank the Sunaluna, but was met with silence.

Its body was gone, in place were the shattered remains of the crystal that had sealed it.

* * *

The leaves of trees whipped at his face as Gaara sped towards the two story building that was smoking. It's windows had already exploded, causing shards of glass to scatter the ground. Hopes were crushed as Gaara looked at the building.

That was until he spotted the familiar head of pink hair.

He slowly walked towards her, as if in a dream. It wasn't real. It couldn't be. But it was.

Sakura's body was limp as he picked it up. Her skin had lost it's color, the effects of rigor mortis was setting in. Gaara just simply stared at her, willing for her to open those brilliant green eyes, to smile one more time, to _breath_.

"Do something Sakura. I can't be here by myself," Gaara breathed, his breath causing her pale hair to stir, but that was the only movement her body made.

His bangs covered his eyes as Temari came near. It took only one glance to learn what had befallen the girl. Temari's eyes filled with tears.

"She can't be-"

"She's dead, Temari. Shut up and deal with it." Gaara gasped out. Tears refused to come to his burning to his eyes. He felt like he could barely breath.

After the initial shock had settled in, Temari noticed that something was very wrong. Her brother's body was shaking. It wasn't from sorrow though.

"**I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF THEIR SORRY ASSES UNTIL THEY ARE ALL DUST****!" **Gaara yelled to the sky. He dropped Sakura's body and stood up, facing the building. His sand exploded out of his gourd and slammed into the building.

All Temari could hear was the screams of the dying before they were cut short by the sand.

"**Sand Coffin**," Gaara cried as he squeezed his hands into fist.

The whole building blew apart, wreckage flying everywhere. Temari flinched to cover herself, only to find that the sand her brother used protected her as well, creating a giant shield over them.

There was a large group of men fleeing from the building. Too late, as Gaara had already seen them, murder evident in their eyes. His sand rushed over to them and crushed them, blood mixing with the sand.

Temari took a cautious step forward and placed her hand comfortingly on Gaara's shoulder.

He seemed in shock at first, his body not moving. Then he let out a wail and crumbled to the ground, the tears that had refused to come streaming down his face as he cuddled Sakura close to his face and nuzzled her head.

"I know how to bring her back," Temari said. Gaara finally looked up at his sister and noticed how immense her chakra had gotten. A large white star was in the middle of her forehead, and her once dark blue eyes were golden.

"What did you do?" Gaara asked, but Temari ignored him and leaned over Sakura's body, gently prying it from Gaara's hands. She did some hand seals and placed her hands over Sakura's chest. A pure white chakra poured from her hands and into Sakura's body.

"What the hell are you doing Temari? I can't lose you too!" Gaara said in shock as he tried to pry his sister from Sakura. She remained steadfast and glared at her brother.

_Do not worry for your sister. To right all the wrongs I have done, I transferred the rest of my life power into her so she is able to perform this jutsu without dying._

"What jutsu?" Gaara was growing desperate.

"**REANIMATION JUTSU!**" Both Temari and the Sunaluna cried as a volley of white light was created, nearly blinding both Siblings.


	10. Chapter 10: Reunion

**Aww, thanks for the awesome reviews on the last chapter guys! ^/^ I've decided to post this one super fast as a gift to all of you!**

**That deluxe album by Imagine Dragons is freaking awesome by the way! ;)**

**Here's your gift, the next chapter!**

* * *

Sakura was so cold. She couldn't feel anything, couldn't see anything, and couldn't hear anything. All was darkness and a loud silence that surrounded her as her consciousness floated around it.

Then there was a little light. It was a small little light at first, a fading star in the pitch black night sky. The intensity of the light kept getting bigger and bigger until Sakura found that she was standing on a large circle of light.

She looked down at herself, finding that all scrapes, bruises, and cuts had been completely healed. No scars remained. Zipping down her shirt, she felt around the point where the knife had been stabbed and found it to be completely gone, only soft skin remained. Her eyes widened and she felt a hand up her back in desperate hope.

There were no scars there either.

Sakura would have jumped for joy if not for the giant face she saw hovering before her. How on earth had she missed that?

The serene face shone white before her. It's intelligent golden eyes gleamed at her. There was a large star-shaped mark upon, what Sakura guessed it to be, the creature's forehead.

_Greetings, child. I am the Sunaluna, a legendary beast that came here many eons ago._

Sakura was confused. Why would a legendary creature be talking to her?

As if reading her mind, the being continued.

_It was thanks to your friends, Gaara of the Desert and Temari the Sand Shinobi, that I am able to speak to you of my own free will._ Sakura's heart jumped for joy at the mention of those two familiar names. _I was being held captive by the one you know as The Lamb. I thank you for killing her and, in turn, freeing myself from her wretched bond. In return of that favor, I have come to give you the life that you deserve. Please accept this gift and know that I am more than willing to give it._

The large head reached gently down to Sakura, touching its forehead to hers. There was a flash of blinding light that enveloped them.

Sakura blacked out.

* * *

Her eyes opened to reveal a bright light. Sakura put a hand up weakly to try to cover her eyes.

"Don't move," a familiar voice whispered. Sakura felt drops of rain hit her face. But why was it so bright?

Her eyes finally adjusted and she saw none other than Gaara leaning over her, uncharacteristic tears streaming from his eyes and onto her. _That's where the rain was coming from._

"Gaara..." Sakura whispered and she smiled a bit at the boy leaning over her. He smiled a bit back and leaned closer to her face. The smile disappeared and there was anger in his eyes. But there was something else there too, but Sakura couldn't quite figure it out.

"Don't ever do something like that to me again," Gaara growled before fiercely capturing her lips in his. Sakura's arms came up and wrapped around his neck. His hands roved around her body a bit before settling on her face.

Someone cleared their throat. Breaking the kiss, Sakura looked over at where the sound came from and she smiled warmly at the person.

Temari's blue eyes smiled back at her, full of tears. Her forehead was clear of any markings and she was crouched down not too far from the couple as they embraced.

Sakura let go of Gaara and tried to stand up, feeling an aching pain from her chest, like it had not completely healed yet. Temari leaned over to her and embraced her friend, letting the tears fall gently.

After the heartfelt moment, Sakura began to feel sleepy. She let go of Temari and Gaara laid her gently into his lap.

"It's ok. You can rest now," Gaara said as Sakura's eyes started to close. She heard a gasp from Temari. The two siblings looked at each other, wondering how on earth they could have missed it.

"Her eyes are gold," Temari whispered.

Sakura heard that. Her last coherent thought before the darkness took over was, _There was love in his eyes_.

* * *

**A few days later...**

She still hadn't woken up yet, but Gaara knew that Sakura would make a full recovery.

"Her body still hasn't coped with the stress that she had to go through so her mind is letting it rest," the Leaf Medic-nin had told him and his sister.

Gaara had stayed by her side for the past few days, but he knew that he needed to go back to his village and resume his Kazekage duties. He didn't want to go, but he had to.

"Temari," he said looking at his sister who was sitting next to him in the hospital room Sakura was in. The pink-haired girl was sleeping peacefully in the bed, completely unaware of what was going on around her.

Temari looked up at her brother and smiled sadly. "I know, Gaara. I will inform her when she wakes up."

Standing up, Gaara nodded at his sister, and proceeded to stand by the hospital bed. He needed to do this, but his heart was breaking all the while.

"Tell her that I don't wish to see her again," Gaara whispered, knowing that his sister had heard him loud and clear due to the gasp that he heard from that side of the room.

"Why? I thought you loved her?"

"Feelings cannot get in the way of being Kazekage. I cannot afford any distraction and she is one. Please refrain from telling her the purpose behind my actions."

With that Gaara swiftly walked out of the room, opening and closing the door softly.

"You idiot. You know you need her," Temari growled after her brother.

_He just doesn't want to get hurt again_.


	11. Chapter 11: Recovery

**Hey Guys! Since I still don't have any reviews on the latest chapter with Gaara leaving, I'm just going to assume that y'all are in shock and don't know what to do with yourselves. How could you do that Gaara? *Cries anime tears***

**Anyways, my life has been crap lately. :/ If any of you care about the writer and not just the story, I would be very happy to have a PM from you! That would make my day to know that my readers care! ^^**

**Here's a gift from me to you for your uplifting reviews lately - Chapter 11!**

* * *

_Three Months Later . . . ._

Sakura Haruno looked up at the morning sky. She smiled at the beauty of it all with the sun just rising on the horizon and the birds chirping shrilly in the air. Since the incident, Sakura had learned to appreciate the little things in life that she had not before.

Currently, she was sitting in the hospital gardens, enjoying the morning sun as it crept slowly up. She was waiting for Temari and Kankuro to arrive and help her get back home from the hospital.

She had woken up only a few days before from the worst nightmare she had ever had. Gaara had strangely been gone, but Temari had simply said that he needed to go back for his Kazekage duties and that he would be back soon. Sakura had tried to question the Shinobi furthermore, but Temari said nothing else with a stubborn frown on her face and an expression that said 'you don't want to know.'

"Hey Sakura! What the hell are you doing out here?" A loud voice called behind Sakura. She turned around to see the two Sand Shinobi in thought and smiled brightly.

Kankuro tripped and fell flat on his face.

"HAHAHAHA!" Temari looked back at her brother and at once started laughing like crazy, clutching her stomach because she couldn't contain it.

Sakura giggled as well and Kankuro struggled to stand up and recover his dignity. He looked at his sister and his friend and frowned.

"Must have been a part of the sidewalk," he growled, giving his sister the death glare. Though she ignored it and continued laughing, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Quickly walking over to him, Sakura checked him over for any injuries. Temari finally calmed down and smiled at her brother. It quickly changed into a frown though as she remembered what she was going to do today now that Sakura was finally free to get out of the hospital.

"Now that that's over, let's go back to your room and get your stuff!" Temari said happily, plastering a fake smile on her face.

Sakura's golden eyes looked back at her and she smiled warmly.

"Ok!"

* * *

Once Sakura finally got settled back at her old apartment, Temari had offered to stay and help her clean it up a bit. Kankuro said that he had to go and get some magazines (probably more puppet magazines). And so, the two girls were left alone.

Handing Temari a rag, Sakura asked her to dust everything. Sakura herself, went to unpack and check on the contents of the fridge. Any food that was in there before she left for that fated mission was molding. Some of it Sakura didn't even recognize. She cleaned out the fridge and threw the contents into the garbage. She then cleaned up the kitchen and her bedroom.

Once Temari was done dusting and cleaning the living room, she walked into the kitchen as Sakura was making a list of what she needed to buy at the market later. Clearing her throat, Temari looked at the girl, her heart slowly ripping apart at what she had to tell her good friend about what her brother had done. Sakura looked up, surprised that she had missed Temari coming into the room and she smiled brightly at her.

"Want some tea? That seems to be the only thing that isn't rotten in this kitchen," Sakura offered.

Temari gratefully nodded at the other girl, afraid about what her mouth would spout if she opened it. Sitting down at the little kitchen table, Temari knew that that would probably be the last time Sakura would smile so brightly for a while.

Once the teapot was whistling, Sakura poured the hot water into two mugs she had just washed and steeped the tea in it. Jasmine tea was her favorite, so she hoped Temari wouldn't mind her choosing the flavor herself, seeing as how that was the only kind she had. Sakura set the steaming hot cup in front of Temari before settling down across the table from her with her own cup of tea.

It was quiet for a few moments before Temari looked up at the other girl with sadness and guilt in her eyes. Sakura's golden eyes looked at her friend in concern and she raised an eyebrow in question.

"What's wrong?"

"Sakura," Temari started. "There's something I need to tell you that needed to wait until today. I'm sorry I wasn't honest to you before about this."

Temari sucked in a deep breath and looked up at the Haruno girl, whose eyebrows looked like they would fly off her forehead if they went any higher. Sakura nodded for her to continue.

"It's about Gaara. After we brought you back here, he stayed for a few days. I guess it was to make sure that you were going to be okay and make a successful recovery. He left and told me something that I find very disturbing. He said to tell you that he didn't wish to see you again and he wanted me to keep you from seeing again."

A crash sounded as Sakura's tea cup dropped to the floor, the tea spilling over Sakura's lap.

At the sound, Temari looked up in shock and found that the Haruno girl hadn't moved an inch, even when the scolding hot tea fell right on her clothes.

"Your tea is gonna burn you! Let me get that!" Temari cried, feeling she owed the girl for breaking her heart like this. She grabbed the nearest towel and wiped off Sakura's lap.

She still hadn't moved from her stupor. Her face held the same expression of shock. Then it smoothed out into a face of no expression. Temari, worried for her friend, reached out a hand for her shoulder. Before she could make contact, Sakura had grabbed her hand and flipped the other girl over.

Sakura then proceeded to go to her bedroom and locked herself in there. Temari recovered from the attack and snuck up to Sakura's bedroom door.

All that could be heard from inside were wretched sobs. Now would not be a good time to tell her the rest of what she had been planning on telling her.

_Shit_. Temari growled and walked out of the apartment door, leaving the Haruno girl to have some peace to herself.


	12. Chapter 12: Depression

**I'm so sorry for the depressing last part, but I promise that I will make it up to you with this chapter! ^^**

**Here's Chapter 12!**

* * *

"Sakura?" Kankuro called out as he knocked on her apartment door. Temari stood anxiously behind him, wanting to hear an answer, but knowing that they wouldn't. The two Sand Siblings hadn't seen Sakura for days, and they were very worried about her.

Still no answer and Temari was getting a bit impatient. She motioned for Kankuro to stand back and got out her fan. Kankuro's eyes got about as big as dinner plates when he realized what his sister was about to do.

"Wind Style: Wind Cutter Jutsu!" Temari yelled as she waved her fan, causing the door to be sliced into pieces. Stepping into the apartment, Temari looked around and gasped in shock.

"What is it?" Kankuro stood behind his sister and couldn't get a clear view of the apartment.

Temari stepped aside and let her brother look inside. He gasped at the horror that the apartment had become.

It looked like a Tsunade had been in here and threw one of her infamous fits. Vases were shattered on the floor. The cushions on the couch were strewn across the room. The chairs at the kitchen had been knocked over. The photo of Team 7 had been shattered and was now on the floor, face down. The apartment was dark as all the blinds had been shut. It smelled musty like there hadn't been anyone there in ages.

Temari ran past all the destruction and into Sakura's bedroom, Kankuro not too far behind her. The door opened easily and Temari looked upon an unsettling site.

Sakura was sitting in her bed, staring out the window. Her blank look told them all that they needed to know.

"He doesn't need me," Sakura said. Her voice had lost all of its cheeriness and sounded so broken, Temari could have cried on the spot. Kankuro excused himself to go outside and slide down the wall. He had never seen anybody like that, let alone _Sakura_.

"He doesn't need me," Sakura continued her mantra, completely oblivious of the fact that Temari was in the room. Her face had lost all its pink pallor and she looked like she had lost a few pounds. Temari recovered from her shock and decided she needed to help her friend snap out of it.

"Sakura!" Sakura didn't move at her, keeping her gaze on the window.

"Sakura! Answer me dammit!" Temari yelled, shaking her friend.

Sakura's head lolled back and she had a crazed smile on her face. But this one wasn't one of happiness and it showed no warmth.

"He doesn't _love me_," Sakura whispered and slowly raised her hand, which held a kunai in it that Temari had failed to notice. She smacked it out of the Haruno girl's hand and roughly shook her shoulders again and brought her head forward.

_SLAP!_

Temari pulled her stinging hand back and looked straight into the Haruno girl's golden eyes. Sakura's eyes had widened in shock and she lifted her hand to the reddening mark on her cheek.

"Listen to me you idiot! He does love you! I know why he left! He said he didn't want you to be a distraction, but that wasn't true! That wasn't true at all!" Temari's voice broke and tears started streaming down her face. "He just didn't want to get hurt again! Gaara _loves_ you, Sakura! Snap out of it!" Temari smacked the girl again to emphasize her point.

Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes and a small smile formed, reminiscent of the warm smiles that had graced her face only days before. _He loves me?_

"He _needs_ you, God dammit!" Temari said, tightening her grip on the other girl's shoulders.

Kankuro's eyes had widened when he heard his sister yelling at their friend. He smiled when she heard him say the words that Sakura needed to hear. _That's it Sis. You can talk her back out if this_.

Back in the room, Sakura had woken up again.

"H-He loves m-me?" Sakura asked out loud this time. Temari looked at her friend, a fresh wave of tears flowing down her cheeks, and nodded. The two girls embraced and all that could be heard was sniffles and "I'm so sorry."

* * *

The Kazekage stared at the stack of paperwork upon his desk. His eyes were glazed over, as his mind was elsewhere. He couldn't stop thinking about a certain pink-haired shinobi that had stolen his heart. Gaara reminisced about what had happened ever since he had left with a mission in his mind, but a breaking sensation in his heart.

Temari had sent status reports weekly about Sakura's condition. She had woken up in the last report Temari had sent.

_She needs you. I'm sorry to go back on my word, but I had to tell her about your true ambitions behind your words that day. She loves you, can't you see that? You love her too. You need her._

Those were Temari's words in the latest report, but that was weeks ago. Gaara hadn't heard from his sister ever since then and he was worried. What if something had happened?

A freezing gust of desert wind blew from the window, chilling Gaara. He stood up and closed the window. He looked up at the stars in the dark sky over his beloved village. They shone so bright and beautiful, Gaara's thoughts returned to her before he could stop them. _So beautiful, just like her brilliant smile_.

"No," Gaara growled at himself and he tightly clenched his fists. His duty was to his people, his Hidden Sand Village. The Kazekage couldn't afford to be distracted by mere troublings of the heart.

Gaara sat back down at his desk and stared at the ever-growing mountain of paperwork. He reached and grabbed the first page, looking it over.

_Tch, just a report from the border. Nothing going on_. Everything had been peaceful since everything since "The Lamb Incident," as his brother had dubbed it when he visited a month or so before.

Gaara stiffened. There was another chakra signature in the room, but it seemed familiar. Gaara didn't want to believe it, but his heart hammered in response and his breathing quickened.

"Hello Gaara."


	13. Chapter 13: Love

**Ok, I've been out of commission for a few days due to school and stuff. But I feel so much better now that the guy who friend-zoned me isn't really talking to me anymore and I don't have to see him! XD (I know, that's rude - but, it takes so much stress off of me!)**

**So, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

"Hello Gaara."

Golden eyes stared at him as Gaara stared back in shock, his blue eyes widened and his mouth agape as he took in the figure standing in the corner of his room. It was dark over there, but he _knew_ who it was. It was _her_.

_Speak of the devil and he will come_.

"W-what are you doing here?" Gaara stuttered once he regained his breath.

The figure stepped out into the light and Gaara got his first good look of his beloved Sakura Haruno. She looked thinner, her face had lost a bit of its color but the same cheeks had a slight pink flush to them. Her glorious pink hair was a little longer, nearly past her shoulders now, but Gaara didn't care. The only thing that mattered was that she was _here_, in _his office_.

There was nothing but anger in those brilliant eyes of hers. Anger and pain.

Gaara couldn't help the stab of guilt at his heart when he realized that he was the source of her pain. But he had been in the right..._hadn't he_?

"I came in through the window. Your shinobi really need to learn how to tell the difference between the real you and a transformation jutsu," Sakura stated, no warmth in her voice whatsoever.

"Heh, they aren't as good as you are Sakura," Gaara winced a bit at the coldness of her voice.

The way her name rolled off her tongue made Sakura want to shiver, but she managed to suppress it. Just looking at Gaara's face made her want to crumble and just go running into his arms if he would take her. But she had to keep up this facade and get some answers out of him.

"Of course not. But at least they didn't leave without saying goodbye." It was a low blow, but Sakura _needed_ to know what was going on in his head.

Gaara looked like he had been punched and his head tipped down, leaving his bangs to hide his eyes. He sighed, a little shaky, and quietly stood up out of his chair. Both hands were placed upon the desk next to the mountain of paperwork. They clenched and unclenched.

" Temari told me that she told you why exactly I left," Gaara whispered, not wanting to have the pain brought back to the surface. It was almost too much and he nearly had to sit back in his chair, but Gaara knew he had to stay strong.

"Why the hell _did_ you leave? Do you know what you did to me?" Sakura confronted him, taking a few steps forward so that she was standing directly in front of Gaara's desk. Gritting her teeth, she felt the tears coming to her eyes. Her throat threatened to clog up from emotion, but she tried to push it back. A few stray tears betrayed her as they rolled down her cheeks.

"_Do I know what I did to you?_" he scoffed. Looking back up, Sakura saw anger in Gaara's eyes. "Do you know what that did to me? God, Sakura. I didn't want to leave, but I _had_ to. I have my duties here and I can't just neglect them for a petty distraction."

There, he had done it. Calling her a distraction had broken the dam in his heart and the tears flowed freely. He looked back down to the floor, placing his hands at his sides.

"_That's_ all I am to you? A _distraction_?" Sakura's voice broke, but she still refused to cry. She could hear Gaara sniffling a bit and saw shining tears dropping to the floor. "I thought we had more than that. What about those kisses we shared? Why did you even come to get me from The Lamb's hideout and fight the Sunaluna if I'm nothing more than a 'petty distraction'?"

The venom in her voice cut through to his already pained heart. He looked up and stared at her, the spilling tears stopping and drying on his cheeks. How could he answer that question? He had to push her away, not bring her closer to him. Why must he have to suffer through this?

Gaara let out a troubled sigh and turned so his back was facing her. He stared out the window at the peaceful stars, wishing he were up there amongst them, not having to deal with the troubles of the heart.

"The kisses? I did those because I felt like it. Not to form some kind of emotional attachment. As for rescuing you from the Lamb? Well, I did it because I believed it would not do to have one of Konoha's strongest to be killed while under my protection. It would have cut our alliance short and who knows what would have happened after that," Gaara said in a monotone voice, careful not to let any emotion out.

"No, you didn't do it for that!" Sakura yelled, the tears she had tried to stop rolling down her cheeks. "You did it because you love me! I know you do!"

"Is that what you really believe?" Gaara scoffed. "You are so wrong."

"God dammit! **Look at me Gaara! Tell me that to my face!**" Sakura yelled at him. He slowly turned around and took her shattered appearance in, the same light of defiance in her eyes that he loved. It was all Gaara could do to keep from showing his emotions on his face.

"I didn't do it because of love," Gaara said in the monotone voice. Looking straight into Sakura's eyes, he found it very hard to tell her this. It was next to impossible to tell the girl he loved that he _didn't_ love her. "I did it for the alliance between Konoha and Suna."

"You left because you didn't want to lose anyone anymore," Sakura kept going strong, not believing a word that came out of Gaara's mouth. "I know how you feel. I lost my parents when I was young. I lost Sasuke to Orochimaru. I lost Naruto to Hinata. God knows what the hell Kakashi does anymore. I have nobody. Nobody besides _you_." She smiled a bit at her words and wiped her tears away as they stopped. "Gaara, I've been alone for so long. When I met you in that forest with your sister before this whole thing, I thought that we would _never_ get along. But I was wrong. I was _so_ wrong. I grew to love you for the wonderful and kind person you showed me when I was sick. For the hero who came and saved me from The Lamb. For the man who will always be my better half. You took half my heart with you when you left and I know that you left half of yours. Gaara, _I love you_."

As soon as she finished her monologue, Gaara swiftly walked over to where she was, standing directly in front of her. He lifted his hand to her cheek, wiping any stray tears from her eyes. Sakura looked up at him, her golden eyes shining.

"I'm _so_ sorry. I should have never done that to you." He looked at her and lifted her face towards his.

Just as their lips were brushing up against each other, Gaara whispered, "I love you too."


	14. Chapter 14: Forever

**Well guys, thanks for being on this fantastic journey of writing this story with me. I never would have believed I would gain so much popularity with this story! I will be sure to write more stories soon!**

**I have a Tumblr (URL: thesilverjanitoroftheunderworld; Blog Name: Fullmetal Titan Naruto of Olympus) and a DeviantArt (sheldnic2013)**

**This is the very last chapter for this story. And I bring you good tidings of great joy! This is the chapter you all have been waiting for! The LEMON! (Hopefully I won't get a nosebleed!) This will be my first time writing a lemon so if I mess up on any parts then please, don't hesitate to tell me!**

* * *

Their lips collided with so much desperation, Sakura gasped and quickly wrapped her hands around Gaara's neck, tangling her fingers into his red hair. Gaara's hands roved all over Sakura's body, pressing her flush to him. He took her lip in between his teeth and bit down, just a little nibble. Sakura licked his lips and stuck her tongue into his mouth. Tasting him, Sakura moaned as she had missed his taste so much. His tongue pushed hers back and eagerly explored her mouth as his hands eagerly pulled her hips closer to his, grinding them together.

Sakura felt something blooming in her nether regions and could feel nothing but that passion as she slowly pushed him back onto his desk and straddled his lap, grinding against his groin. Gaara groaned as she did this and his hands went under her shirt, roving up her smooth stomach and up to her full breasts. He could feel something in his groin area and he realized that he was aroused. Then he realized where exactly they were. He quickly grabbed Sakura's thighs and ceased her movement.

Both of them were breathing hard. Sakura's hand reached down and cupped his throbbing groin and Gaara moaned, trying to control himself. He grabbed her wrist and looked up at her beautiful face. Her lips were swollen and red where he had bitten them. Her eyes were half-lidded with passion. They stared back down at him in a questioning look.

"We need to take this someplace else," Gaara growled as he picked Sakura up, with his arms underneath her thighs. She entwined her fingers into his hair and placed little kisses all over his face.

_It's a good thing my room is right near my office_, Gaara thought. _I don't know how long I could have lasted back there without ripping all of her clothes off_.

He opened his bedroom door and quickly shut it, locking it. Sakura's legs had wrapped around his waist and he pushed her against the wall, pressing her against him. He could smell the wonderful scent of her womanhood and he could have gone crazy on her right there, but Gaara knew he had to take it slow.

Leaning down to her neck, Gaara licked and bit at it. He found her sweet spot and Sakura arched against him, breasts pressed on his chest. She moaned and Gaara could feel his arousal start to throb even harder, if that was possible. Gaara leaned back a little after ravishing her sweet spot, making sure to leave his mark on it. His hands found the zipper of her shirt and they quickly zipped it down, letting him view her breasts. They were tucked with a plain white bra, but nothing that Gaara couldn't get rid of easily.

Sakura's breath was coming quicker now. She could barely feel anything else besides Gaara's touch and the blooming heat that was threatening to spill over. She felt herself being lifted and then felt something soft beneath her. Her hands reached beside her and they felt a soft blanket over a mattress. Her legs were still wrapped around him, but now he was leaning over her, using his forearms to hold himself up. Sakura's eyes met his and she could see the passion and lust inside of them too.

Gaara had completely taken off the shirt now and was kissing along Sakura's collarbone before hitting the soft flesh. He licked the nipple through the bra, as it was a flimsy little thing. The bud hardened instantly and Sakura arched her back towards Gaara. Her hands gripped the sheets and she let out a moan. Wrapping his arms around her to get to her back, Gaara figured out how to unclasp the contraption easily and it disappeared along with the shirt somewhere on the floor. He sat back up and took off his own shirt.

Sakura's face flushed red as she saw how muscular Gaara's body was. When he turned back, his blue eyes caught her staring at his body and he smirked and went back to Sakura's breasts. His hand roughly grabbed her right breast and squeezed it. Sakura yelped and then she moaned as Gaara took the bud of the right breast into his mouth. His tongue swirled around it and then he bit it, causing another little yelp from Sakura. Gaara went and did the same with the other breast, causing the same reaction from Sakura.

Making his way down her stomach and navel, he kissed and suckled here and there. When he reached her belly button, he stuck his tongue into it, causing Sakura to clench the blanket even harder. The heat in her nether regions was still building and Sakura knew she was nearly to her limit. She was breathing heavily with a dark flush of pink across her cheeks. Her body had never felt so _good_.

She gasped when Gaara unbuttoned her skirt and slid it off. Next came her shorts, disappearing wherever the rest of her clothes had gone. Gaara lifted her legs so that her entrance was right in his face. He took in the scent of it and then proceeded to lick it through the panties. Sakura immediately came, soaking her panties thoroughly. She yelled and called out Gaara's name. After the mind-blowing explosion that had made her see stars, Sakura went limp in Gaara's arms.

But he wasn't done with her yet. Gaara had been a bit surprised that Sakura had came so quickly, but he shook that off. His teeth grazed the skin right above her panties and Sakura gasped, the heat starting to flood her nether regions again. He looked up at her flushed face and then proceeded with taking her underwear off with his teeth. He discarded the wet undergarment and then looked at Sakura's beautiful body.

Embarrassment shot through Sakura and she tried to close her legs. Gaara's firm grip kept her from doing so and he looked up at her sternly.

"You are beautiful," Gaara whispered to her. She relaxed once again and spread her legs out wide for him. Gaara smiled and then proceeded to kiss the inside of her thighs.

Impatience struck Sakura as she grabbed Gaara's head and brought it closer to her core. He smirked and then dove his tongue straight into her, licking her juices from her first orgasm. Sakura moaned loudly and her body arched to bring herself closer to him. His tongue did wonderful things to her and she came for the second time. He licked her juices again and then put her legs down.

Her body had become limp and it felt like she couldn't move anymore. Sakura turned her head to look at Gaara as he got off the bed and discarded his pants. Then came his boxers. Sakura's eyes widened at his throbbing erection, but quickly moved up to look at the rest of his body.

Gaara came back onto the bed and leaned over her. His throbbing erection rubbed the inside of her thigh and Sakura moaned.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Gaara asked her, his voice husky. Sakura looked at him like he had grown a second head. She nodded her head and then grabbed his to bring his lips to hers. As soon as their lips met once again, he slowly entered her heat. Grunting, Gaara tried to keep his pace slow.

"God, you're so _tight_," he groaned as he continued to push his full length inside of her. Sakura allowed herself time to get use to him before she captured his tongue in a duel for dominance. Gaara slowly pulled back out again, straining himself.

Sakura let go of him and then yelled, "G-Gaara, go faster!"

Gaara was more than happy to oblige as he slammed into her again, harder this time. Her legs wove around him and he continued to go faster and faster, her hips meeting his with each thrust. Their breathing got heavier and heavier, both panting and grunting with each thrust.

Sakura came two more times before Gaara exploded inside of her, making stars float in front of Sakura's eyes. He then pulled out and collapsed beside her, trying to catch his breath. Sweat gleamed on his skin as his chest rose and fell with each breath he took. He looked over at Sakura and smiled. She had already passed out from the amazing love-making.

Gaara chuckled and then pulled Sakura close to him, entwining his legs with hers and resting her had on his arm. His other arm draped over her waist. The blanket was draped over them.

Just before he fell asleep he kissed her forehead. "I promise I will protect you, forever."

And the two lovers both slept deeply from the best night they had ever had.

* * *

_Next Morning . . ._

Sunlight streamed through the window and hit Sakura's face. She allowed herself to soak up the heat and kept her eyes closed. The events of the night before flashed through her eyes and she smiled to herself. Golden eyes opened to reveal an empty room, looking exactly like the room she had stayed in when she was sick. It was the room that they had shared their first kiss. Sakura smiled brightly at that and then sat up and stretched, not caring to cover herself up.

Then she realized something. The spot beside her was cold and empty. Sakura's mouth went down in a frown as she looked at the spot. Tears came to her eyes as she thought that maybe Gaara hadn't really meant what he said the night before. She looked down and a few teardrops fell to the blanket in her lap.

The bedroom door opened and Sakura shot her head up, covering her chest from the intruder. She spotted the familiar redhead as he walked over to her side of the bed, worry etched into his features. He kneeled down on one knee and reached up to her face.

"What's wrong, love?" Gaara whispered, wiping her tears away.

"I thought you had left me," Sakura realized what a stupid thing that was to think. Gaara wouldn't be leaving her anymore.

"No," Gaara said. He grabbed something from his back pocket. "I left early this morning to get something."

"What was it?" Her worries forgotten, Sakura's heart started to pound and she looked at Gaara questioningly. She gasped when he opened his hand to reveal a small velvet box.

"Sakura Haruno," Gaara began, his voice slightly shaking from nervousness. "I know that I have hurt you in the past and I regret it deeply. I love you so much and I know now that I can keep going on as the Kazekage, but I won't do that without you by my side. Will you be by my side, Sakura?"

He opened the box and Sakura started crying tears of joy. Inside was the most beautiful silver ring she had ever placed her eyes on. It was single-banded, with small diamonds all along it. In the center stood a large white diamond.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Sakura gasped as she placed kisses on Gaara's face with each 'yes'. His smile was brighter than the sun and he slipped the ring onto Sakura's finger with ease.

Not caring that she was still naked, Sakura stood up and hugged Gaara. She placed a burning kiss on his lips and smiled, the warmest smile she could muster.

"Forever," Gaara whispered.

"Forever," Sakura smiled as she leaned in for another kiss.


	15. Chapter 15: Epilogue

**Haha, you thought I was just gonna leave you hanging with that didn't ya?**

**Well have some faith in me! I needed to bring some kind of absolute closure here! I hope you like this Epilogue I put together! :D**

**Oh, by the way...**

**I'm thinking about making a Sequel type story to this, but with the next generation and some other awesome legend I make up ;D Eh? Eh?**

**Anyways, I have posted a poll on my profile, so please answer whichever you want! ;D**

* * *

A very pregnant Sakura was frustrated. Not sexually frustrated, mind you. Even with the horrible hormones running through Sakura's pregnant body, she still managed to keep herself under control. No, Sakura couldn't seem to reach the _damn_ stuffed toy on the floor.

She was trying to clean the house for her husband, but had stumbled upon the little rabbit laying in the middle of the floor, and it completely bugged the OCD inside of Sakura. Since there was nobody else around to help her, she _just had_ to pick the stupid thing up and put it away.

The position that Sakura was in now was one very close to one that she had been in when she gave birth to both of her two children, who were, sadly, at the academy right now and they wouldn't be home for quite some time. Sweat was dripping down Sakura's face as she growled, trying to reach for the damn thing, but it was just beyond the reach of her arm. She tried a different angle, but ended up falling over on her back.

"Oomph!" Sakura grunted as she hit her rear. _Oh great,_ **_Now_**_what the hell am I supposed to do_? The green-eyed woman said as she angrily glared at the ceiling and crossed her arms over her chest.

Well, at least she had some time to rest for a bit before the kids got home. So, Sakura thought of all the happy memories she had had to replace all the bad ones.

Sakura thought back to her beautiful wedding she had with Gaara. All of her friends from Konoha had shown up and, somehow, even Fye had managed to survive the heat of the fire from the building. The woman had cried on the spot when she saw Sakura in her golden wedding gown and the two had embraced. Fye had happily sat through the ceremony, the tears of joy never ceasing to fall down her face.

Naruto and Hinata had already gotten married and Hinata had been pregnant at the time, but they still made it to the sunny Suna wedding.

That night was the best night Sakura had ever had. Gaara and Sakura had gone off to a remote island along the coast of the Land of Waves and they stayed there for a week, just enjoying each other. Once they got back, it wasn't long before Sakura found out that she had, in fact, conceived a baby. The newlyweds had freaked out a bit, but Naruto brightly cheered them on and helped Sakura whenever Gaara had a lot of work to do.

Nine months later, Sakura had given birth to a beautiful baby girl. One thing had changed that scared both her and Gaara. During her pregnancy, her eyes had returned to their normal green. Their baby girl, named Mika, had golden eyes when she was born. She had inherited her father's hair and her mother's warm smile.

Soon after that, Sakura found out she was pregnant again. This time, she had a boy, named Dai. He had gotten pink hair from his mother and the blue eyes from his father.

Now, Mika was five and her brother was four. And they both had an exceptional talent at controlling sand. Mika, however, could turn the sand into anything, water, air, fire, ice, stone. Her brother had gotten his mother's excellent chakra control. Both of the children longed to be ninja just like their parents.

_Ahh, my kids_, Sakura smiled as she looked at the ceiling once again, her face softening. Then she realized how late it was. The sun had started to set, so the kids should have been home by now. Where were they?

It was by pure luck and determination that Sakura, somehow, got back up on her swollen ankles and wandered outside of the little house that Gaara had bought for them in the Suna Village. Sakura pinpointed her chakra to her ears and eyes, looking and listening for her children. That's when she heard it.

"Oh Dai, you're so cute!"

"Get away from me you weirdos!" Dai yelled as he tried to get the fangirls off of his tail. It was no use though, as Sakura remembered. Fangirls wouldn't stop until they got what they wanted.

"Oh, but Dai! Come back here and give me a kiss!"

"Hey! I want a kiss from Dai!"

"Me too!"

"Since when did we let you decide who gets to kiss who?"

"**Leave me brother alone!**" An angry voice yelled, drowning out the rest of the fangirls.

Sakura smirked as she realized who it was. Mika had come to save her little brother. The woman heard a loud crack and some screams. The screams then quieted down as the fangirls ran away from Mika.

Walking to where she had pinpointed where she thought her children were, Sakura smiled warmly at a crouched Mika standing in front of her brother, whose blue eyes were widened. Dai then looked over at his mother and he smiled at her and ran to her open arms.

Mika finally noticed her mother as well and both children embraced the bulging belly of Sakura. Gold and blue eyes looked up at Sakura with happy faces.

"Hi Mom!" They both cried.

"I heard all of the ruckus," Sakura laughed as Dai looked a bit sheepish and Mika blushed and looked away. Taking each of their hands, Sakura started to walk back to their house. She stopped when she felt Mika pull on her arm. Turning around, Sakura looked at the questioning look on her daughter's face and smiled.

"Why do they always chase Dai?" Mika's quiet voice asked her mother. She looked up at her. "Why don't they leave him alone?"

"Well, it's because that's what girls do when they see someone so handsome as your brother," Sakura grinned as she grabbed her son's little cheek and cooed at him. He complained a bit about the grip and then rubbed his cheek when Sakura let go.

"I remember, your father used to get chased by fangirls as well." Both children looked up at Sakura in astonishment. "Have I have a funny story to tell you about that. Well it was shortly after I met your father- Whoa!"

Sakura's feet had been swept out from underneath her and she felt strong arms wrap under her thighs and back. She latched onto the person's neck and gave him a lingering kiss on the mouth. Blue eyes shone warmly at Sakura and Gaara smiled at Sakura.

The moment was ruined when they heard Dai cough in disgust at his parents' affection. Mika had looked away, a red blush creeping up on her face.

Gaara set his wife back down and wrapped his arm around her waist. He nuzzled her cheek affectionately and then crouched down to hug his children. Their faces brightened up and they embraced their father.

The family walked back to their house. The children ran inside, leaving Gaara and Sakura alone.

"How is he?" Gaara asked leaning in close to his wife and gently placing a hand on his wife's pregnant belly.

"_He_?" Sakura asked, looking at her husband incredulously. "Since when did you know what gender the baby is?"

"Well, since we do have one son and one daughter, I thought it would be nice to have another boy running around the house. One that looks just like his beautiful mother." With that, Gaara kissed her on the forehead, on the nose, and, finally, placed a kiss on her mouth.

Dai and Mika, who were looking through the window at their parents, gagged at them. Annoyed by having been interrupted once again, Sakura turned and glared at the two.

The children shrieked, knowing full-well that their mother wasn't going to harm them. They ran back to the Mika's room and cowered. Sakura stomped into the house with a worried Gaara lingering behind her.

"Sakura, I don't think you should be getting so worked up," Gaara said as he was kind of worried himself of his wife's wrath.

"I don't care! I am pregnant and I am a woman!" Sakura yelled. "And that damn rabbit is still on the floor!"

All that was heard was excited giggling from Mika's room and more grunting from Sakura as she attempted, once again, to pick up the rabbit. Knowing full well that Sakura would go ballistic if he tried to help her, Gaara went to the kitchen and started to prepare some dinner for his family.

* * *

**Well guys, that's it! I hope you liked it! There is a poll on my profile page. If you want a sequel, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE check out the poll and vote! Voting closes on November 9th at Midnight, Eastern Time so don't dawdle and get your buns out to voting!**

**I would like to thank these people for being my followers and reviewers for this story. I love you guys!**

_**rainingplatinum445**_

_**Trunksmybaby**_

_**leebee14**_

_**hahalolsmileyface**_

_**FairiesDescent**_

_**leafstone**_

_**AmamiyaRizumu**_

_**DawnChildress**_

_**Insane o.0**_

_**LoUiie972**_

_**SkyBlueFeather**_

_**TheGirlWithTheBrightBlueEyes**_

_**ZenakuRiftblade**_

_**differentaugust**_

_**gabbygirly**_

_**gullakegirl08**_

_**miikodesu**_

_**Purple Dragon Ranger**_

_**CottonCandyMonster**_

_**and any Guests who reviewed ^^**_

_****_**Thanks so much guys! I love you all!**


	16. Author's Note

Hey guys!

So, I know you will get really confused if you see a notification/alert that i have update this story! But it's not an update (Sorry!).

This is just another bit of awareness. I have posted a poll on my page. All you have to do is click on my name and at the top, above my bio, there should be a link that says 'Should I make a sequel to The Sunaluna? What should it be about?"

I've only got 2 voters so far.

**Please** VOTE!

It's really not that hard.

Thank you,

warriorlover1492


End file.
